Angels of Death
by Tw33ti369
Summary: Fang, a young assassin, finds a group of girls with shady pasts to train to be like him. What if Max was one of those girls? No wings in the forseeable future but who knows? Check it out pleez!
1. Chapter 1

Max's POV

I felt nothing as I ran my blade through my latest victim. As he started to collapse, I let out a grunt and pulled my sword from his body. 'He's pretty heavy' I think as I watch the blood pool around his body. I better get back to headquarters and see if Dreslin's and Ashley's assignments went as planned.

Dreslin's POV

I'm supposed to be tailing some guy so I can kill him. What else is new? Cue eye roll. I think I'm gonna stop and buy some new red nail polish instead. I get my nail polish and decide this kill can wait. I mean, even assassins need down time. So I'm heading back to headquarters.

Ashley's POV

I'm walking away from the body of some lady and heading back to headquarters. It's weird how I ended up an assassin, but I have great friends so that's a plus. I just don't like killing people; they call me the softy of the group. The Director, Fang, has always been hard on me because of that. He's like the three of us in one big, dangerous, scary package. Of course, we are dangerous, but he's a weapon of mass destruction all on his own. He taught us everything we know, and he could still kick our butts. The only one us who could rival Fang is Max. She's always strived to be better than him.

Max's POV

I'm almost at the HQ. I'm taking my time so I'll be the last one there and don't have to wait impatiently for everyone to show up. I also love walking the streets of Japan. I must admit it's grown on me in the last few years. If I told the others that, they'd be surprised I showed any emotion other than anger and sarcasm. I, Maximum, am usually the most brutal. Everyone calls me Max though. I feel sorry for everyone we are ordered to kill though. I've just reached the tall building our HQ is at. I walk in, go to an elevator, and punch in the number for the top floor. Ashley, Dreslin, and Fang are already there. By the guilty look on Dreslin's face, I can tell she skipped another kill.

"Dreslin you're an idiot," I say as I sit beside her on the leather couch in our suite.

"What'd I do?" she asks, giving me the best 'I'm innocent' look she could muster.

"You know. What reason do you have for not following orders this time?" I ask.

"I wanted to buy more nail polish," she responds in a matter-of-fact tone when she realizes I wasn't buying her innocent act. I just roll my eyes at her.

Dreslin's POV

I start to explain how to Max why nail polish was more important than my order when Fang says he has some news for us. We all ask what simultaneously. So cool. Oh he's talking.

"Well your outfits are too obvious to have you running around in so I had other disguises arranged for you to wear," Fang says. I respond with an enthusiastic "Yes!" because I never liked our ski masks, stealth suits, and combat boots. Too much black.

Max responds with an outraged "What?" because the outfit was her idea. Shocker there. (that was sarcasm people) Ashley just responds with an "ok" because, as usual, she didn't care either way.

"You can go back to your rooms to try them on," Fang says

I'm so excited when we come back out in our new disguises. "I just LOVE these school girl diguises!" I exclaim.

"Really? I HATE them." Max says.

"I think you look fine," Fang inputs.

"Yeah lighten up Max." I tell her. She was looked uncomfortable in her short-sleeved white button up top, black and red pleated skirt and tie. We could still wear our combat boots.

"Lighten up? You can't be serious? Fang only thinks we look fine because we look like hookers." Max scoffs.

"You don't look like hookers." Fang says but I know I saw him checking Max out. hmmm...

"Yes we do." Max's voice got a little louder.

"Really cute hookers then," I say.

"So you admit we look like hookers then?" Max asks with an 'I win' look on her face.

"You're impossible!" I say and throw my hands up then lay on the couch.

"What do you think Ashley?" Max asks.

"I think we look really cute and a lot less suspicious walking down the street." Ashley says. Since Ashley is usually the voice of reason, Max threw herself on the couch and fumed in defeat.

So we get settled on the couch after our argument and Fang says,"Ok so we need to discuss Dreslin's lack of cooperation."

"Hey!" I protest and I see Max shoot daggers at me with her eyes.

"Because you find the need to skip your jobs, I've decided instead of doing them separately you will all do them together like you used to." Fang tells us.

"Do we HAVE to? I know I don't say this a lot but I love you guys and you're my family now. So don't take it personally when I say you'll only slow me down." Max tells me and Ashley. Her hair falls in her face as she's speaking. Anyway after Max's little speech, me and Ashley are pretty mad.

"We will not slow you down," I respond in protest.

"Yes, you will slow me down because you will want to stop at every store and Ashley will want to prolong every person's death." Max exclaims.

"Just think of it as bonding time. We are your family as you so nicely put it." Ashley says. I see Max soften a fraction. It makes her seem more human than her normal tough appearance. Ashley always knows what to say.

"Sure but don't you think it would be tough with all our differences and the fact that we haven't worked together in almost two years." Max says.

"I'm sure you'll make it work. So I think you girls should get a good night's rest because your first assignment is bright and early." Fang tells us.

"How early?" Ashley asks.

"5:00 am" Fang says.

"That's ridiculous! Bright and early? It won't be bright and early at 5:00 am." Max said.

"That's why I said get a good night's rest. So if you have nothing more to fuss about I think I'll leave." Fang says. As the elevator door is closing, I see Max mime cutting his head off.

"Goodnight" he calls. I have no doubt Max would kill him.

Max's POV

"Does he spend his every waking moment thinking up ways to annoy me?" I ask as I start to pace up and down. "because that's what it seems like."

"Don't be so hard on him." Ashley tells me.

"Yeah, you both know you love each other." Dreslin decides to add. I laugh like a maniac at that.

"Well I think it's time to get some well-deserved sleep. G'night!" I tell them and walk to my room. I hear Ashley tell Dreslin they should both go to sleep as well. At least that'll be the last of Dreslin I have to hear for the night. I put my headphones in my ear as I lay down and fall asleep listening to My Chemical Romance.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thanks a whole bunches on the feedback and I will definitely take it to heart. I know it may seem like it, but Dreslin and Ashley are my own characters since I originally didn't write this for fanfic I decided to keep them, but don't worry, the rest of the flock will be included in the story soon. Also kudos to my first reviewer Jumpping To Conclusions. Let me know if you wanna have a character in the story and I'll see what I can do for ya or I could give you a few hints on what's gonna be happening in the story. Your choice.

-Oh and I forgot to mention in the first chapter that I'm not JP, but I'm sure you've all figured it out by now. If I was JP, I would've written Angel and Fang differently.

Max's POV

I wake up, put on our hooker outfit, and leave my room for breakfast. The common area in our suite is large and spacious. The middle of the room is a small crater where we have a black leather sofa that spans around it and faces the TV. The kitchen is off to the side with an island in the center. I walk to the kitchen and start to pour myself a bowl of Lucky Charms then yell "Crap!" Then, us being trained assassins, Dreslin and Ashley come bursting out of their rooms, swords in hand, ready to kick butt.

"What's wrong?" Ashley asks as her eyes scan over the room.

"I just realized that we are all going to screw up this job together."

"Oh is that all? Well then I'm gonna go back to getting ready." Dreslin says and walks back to her room with Ashley following. I laugh quietly to myself once their gone. They made a ridiculous site when they ran out. Dreslin's blond hair was still wet from her shower and she had on a giant white t-shirt. Ashley was already dressed, but she only had one boot on and her hair was all over her head because she hadn't fixed it yet. It amuses me that those two could possibly be dangerous after the way I just saw them. By the time I finish eating my Lucky Charms, Ashley has already started eating a bowl of Rice Krispies and Dreslin is just walking out of her room, boots in hand. As Dreslin starts to put on her boots, Fang decides to walk out of the elevator.

"Ok girls, the guy you'll be taking care of this morning should walk past this building in about 15 minutes. I've already done the surveillance, so all you need to do is put him out of his misery. Think you can handle it?" Fang asks us.

"We know we can handle it." I say with determination even though I said we would screw it up this morning.

"Yeah are you having doubts about us?" Dreslin asks Fang around a mouthful of bagel.

"Looking at you right now Dreslin, yes." Fang replies and shakes his head.

"Then it would be your fault for picking us." I say.

"I have no doubts about you, Max, because you're so scary you make their bladders burst." Fang says to me with a smirk since he's too cool to laugh like a normal person.

"You must be so proud then, it was your training that made me this scary, but I'll admit it's better than being scary looking." I shoot back with a glare that could melt ice.

"Max, how can we handle this guy if you and Fang decide to flirt with each other?" Dreslin whines.

"I already told you that I…" Ashley then decides to cut me off. "Let's go because if Fang is right then this guy will be here in a few minutes." She says.

"Fine!" I snap and head toward the elevator. "Hurry up!" I call back at Dreslin and Ashley, "You two must be the slowest assassins alive." Dreslin and Ashley hurry over before the elevator door closes.

"Good luck," Fang says to us.

"Don't need it," I say back. There's nothing but silence in the elevator as we go down. I don't even attempt to make my expression warm or pleasant. We walk out of the elevator and leave the building. We didn't have to second-guess who the guy is because he is the only one living soul for blocks. As we follow him, I have a feeling once again that this isn't going to go well.

"I'll run him through the heart real quick." Dreslin says as he walks into a seemingly deserted parking garage.

"Dreslin no!" I call after her, but she's already behind him with her sword out and then she stabs him. He lets out a scream from pain.

"You missed his heart you idiot!" I scold her. I hurry towards them and stab the poor guy in the heart so he'd stop screaming and die.

"Sorry. You know I always have a hard time getting them in the heart." She says.

"Then why didn't you just cut his head off?" I ask her.

"You know I hate seeing disembodied heads." Dreslin responds.

"Hey, Dreslin? Max?" Ashley cuts in. "What?" we both ask.

"I think someone is on their way because they heard the guy screaming." She says.

"That's just great; you know this is your fault Dreslin." I say as we start to run away.

"My fault? Who would be here at 5 in the freakin' morning?" she shrieks at me.

"Someone ELSE that works here. That's why we kill them fast. Less screaming and less attention that way." I say.

"Why can't we just poison their food or something?" (Dreslin)

"Because this way we KNOW it gets done."(Max)

"Hey! Less arguing, more running." Ashley interrupts again. That's really starting to irritate me. We don't stop running until we are inside HQ and waiting for the elevator.

"I told you we would screw this up." I mumble under my breath.

"Well we didn't slow you down at least. Actually we sped you up because we were running most of the time." Dreslin says, trying to sound smart. I shoot her the coldest look I can manage as we step into the elevator.  
"I wouldn't talk if I were you since YOU were the one who really screwed this up!" I say. The elevator door opens to our suite. Fang is still sitting there looking extremely smug. He looks at my face then smirks and says, "You should have taken my good luck."

"Didn't need it." I reply.

"The look on your face says you did. So what happened?" he asks.

"Dreslin aimed for the guy's heart and missed." Ashley answers.

"And lemme guess, the guy screamed which caused someone to hear. Am I right?" he says. My anger spikes at that. He thinks he knows everything doesn't he? Well maybe HE should do our jobs instead. I don't say anything after that, I just storm to my room and slam the door.

Ashley's POV

"I wouldn't talk to her for a while f I were you two." I tell Dreslin and Fang.

"I didn't do anything though." Fang says and I might've believed him if he didn't smirk.

"You know how much you infuriate her but you do it anyway." I tell him.

"Yep, it's obvious you're in love with her." Dreslin adds.

"Not even. Now if you're done barraging me with lies, I think I'll go." Fang says and walks out. I then turn to Dreslin and say, "I mean it. Leave Max alone."

"OK ok," she agrees with a sigh. "Good" I tell her then turn to walk to my room.

"Wait! What am I supposed to do for the next few hours?" she asks me.

"Go to sleep. It's six in the morning," I tell her then walk to my room. I laugh at Dreslin as I lie down and go to sleep.

Max's POV

As usual, Fang's timing is terrible. I'm about to watch Shonen Jump(BLEACH! Which is an awesome anime) when he walks in like he owns the place. "We're goin' to America!" he yells.

Our reactions are, "Wth?" "Cool!" and "Why?" You can guess whos is whos.

"We leave tomorrow morning. Pack for a few weeks if you want to go." Fang tells us then walks out whistling Mary Had A Little Lamb. W.T.F.

AN: I had lots of fun writing this chapter and making it better for you guys. My friend that told me to continue writing it laughed at me cuz I was all hyped with sugar and jumping all around(my birthday party was yesterday and I didn't crash til lik 4 am). It is like 8 am and I woke up JUST FOR THIS I TELL YOU! I couldn't wait for more reviews on what you thought. So press review and leave questions, comments, concerns, and criticisms if you will. THANKS!


	3. Chapter 3

Dreslin's POV

"We're goin' to America!" I yell out. I'm so excited. We haven't really been to the states since Fang brought us here for training.

"I think Fang has officially lost it." Max comments.

"As much as I'd love to get out of Japan, that was suspicious." Ashley starts speculating.

"Who cares? You heard the man, let's go pack." I say then run to my room, pull out my suitcases and start throwing clothes and stuff on my bed. I then realize Max and Ashley haven't moved an inch so I run back out to them. "HELLO! Pack people!" I wave my hands in their faces, exasperated.

"Oh alright, but I still think something's up." Max says as she and Ashley make their way to their rooms, way to slowly for my liking.

*time break*

We have been packing for most of the day and night. Max has been complaining about why Fang would tell us something like this at the last minute and why we are even going. Frankly, I don't care. "Max, did you take my straightener?" I yell.

"Uh, yeah. It's on the sink in the bathroom." I hear her yell back.

"Isn't this exciting?" I ask Max as I run through her room.

"I guess but why?" (Max)

"It doesn't matter, just enjoy the opportunity. You worry too much. So get some sleep." I say and walk to my room for my own sleep. I may be a bubbly blond but I can make sense sometimes.

*TOMORROW*

So it's been a long day with all of us stuck on a jet together. I was really happy when the jet landed in California. I've heard sooo much about it. The sun! The beach! The guys…*eyebrows wiggle suggestively* HAHA anywaaaays. We got in this huge black hummer that drove us to a building that looks suspiciously like our HQ in Japan. We unpacked and got settled in, but I really want to go to a beach or something. Max, Ashley, and I are sitting on the couch, flipping through T.V. stations when along comes Fang.

"How are you ladies?" Fang asks.

"We're great. Who doesn't just LOVE flying around the world and getting jet lag for a job." Max decides to answer with her usual sarcasm.

"Actually, there is no job involved with this trip." (Fang)

"Well what are we here for then Mr. You-Can't-Know-Til-You-Get-There?" (Max)

"Yeah what are we here for Fang?" Ashley decides to ask in a much nicer tone.

"Well, sweet Ashley, since you so kindly asked. I thought that even we deadly assassins could use a break." (Fang)

"That's what I tried to explain when I skipped my kills!" I pipe in.

"It sounds better when it's coming from my mouth."(Fang)

"Well I could take my sword and slice off your mouth in a heartbeat." Max cuts in.

"Aw poor Max, if you needed lips to kiss that badly you could have just asked. But even then I don't think I would've volunteered." Fang says with a smirk.

I think he would've kissed her. Wow that was funny. I try to hold in my giggle. Those two are so in love.

"That was so off topic. What were you saying about a break?" Ashley decides to cut in and spoil my fun. Watching those two is like a soap opera.

"Yeah you said WE and even if you are an assassin, you don't take jobs anymore." (Max)

"I take a few for myself every once in a while. Like I said, think of this as a vacation and act like the teenagers you are." At this, Fang looks pointedly at Max.

"Fine. But what will you be doing while we're "acting our age'?"(Max)

"Don't worry your pretty little head about me, Max, I'll be out acting MY age and no you can't come with the big kids." (Fang)

"HA! Your age? What is that? Like 50. I don't think I want to come." (Max)

By now, Max and Fang are both standing and trying to stare the other down. I don't think they realize they are moving closer to each other after every comment. They probably don't even remember me and Ashley are here. I have to hold in another giggle.

"Good, I wasn't inviting you." (Fang)

"Fine." (Max)

"Good."(Fang)

Omg they are sooo close to each other now.

"STOP!" Ashley yells and they both unconsciously step back from each other. Aw the fun is over. Why does she always do that? "Max, go wait for us in my room." She commands and she surprisingly obeys. "and Fang, go be a big kid somewhere else." She says and starts to push Fang towards the elevator. The door starts to close before he could complain. "Bye!" Ashley says and waves at him.

"As proud of you as I am. Why did you do that? It was sooo fun to watch!" I pout.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't take it anymore." She explains as we walk to her room. Max is on the bed listening to her I-pod when we walk in. When she sees us she takes out her headphones.

"So, how about a little training?" she asks.

"Nope, bad Max." I scold as I hop on the bed.

"Why not?" (Max)

"This is vacation. No acting like assassins." I say.

"If my life is in danger, I'll act like it." (Max)

"Only then." (Me)

"Then what will we do tonight?" (Max)

"Oooooo I know! I saved something for a moment like this." I say then get up, run to my room, and start rummaging around in my suitcase.

"What is it?" Ashley calls. I hear Max groan and say "This can't be good". After rummaging around in my bag, I run back to Ashley's room and show them 3 cards.  
"Are these ID's?" Max asks incredulously.

"Fake IDs. I just wanted to bump us up to a drinking age." I respond nonchalantly

"How did you get these?" Ashley asks in the same tone as Max.

"I know a guy back in Japan. Had them made a few weeks ago." I explain.

"I knew this wouldn't be a good idea. Where are we gonna go with these?" Max asks me.

"We're gonna go to a club of course!" I say and jump up and down while clapping my hands like I'm a bloody genius.

"Are you crazy? We should act our age, not above it!" Max exclaims.

"I agree with Max, what are you thinking?" Ashley asks and gives me her 'you nutjob' look.

"I'm thinking we should live a little. So I'm going with or without you." I say stonily.

"I'm going with you of course. You may be a deadly assassin, but you know nothing." Max says.

"I don't like this as much as you Max, but I'm going too." Ashley says with a sigh and a disappointed shake of her head.

"Great! Now we're going to have to change our clothes quick if we want to get in free on time." I tell them with a mischievous glint in my eyes. Sometimes I scare even myself.


	4. Chapter 4

Max's POV

"I feel ridiculous." I say.

"Well trust me when I say you don't LOOK ridiculous." Dreslin tells me.

"I don't trust you." I respond.

"Why not?" she exclaims.

"Don't take it personally. I just don't trust anyone, but there's also the fact that this is worse than our disguises. We look even more like hookers it's not funny." I say incredulously.

"Yeah this is beyond even me. I expect Fang to come in here any second waving one hundred dollar bills." Ashley adds.

"Oh my gosh! Ashley, did you just make a joke?" Dreslin guffaws then laughs.

"Yeah I think I did...and it was actually funny." Ashley says with a look of wonder on her face.

"Not now that you said that." I say.

So, Dreslin decides to dress us up for the club. Why did I agree to this? *inward groan* I also wonder where she got these clothes that fit each of us perfectly. Dreslin is wearing a sparkly light blue mini dress with matching heels. Her blond hair spilling over her shoulders and down her back. Not to mention the complementary make-up she meticulously put on. I'm a bit jealous of Ashley though. Her outfit is the easiest to fight in. She's wearing these like neon green cheerleading shorts and what looks like a gray t-shirt that hangs off her shoulders with slits cut down both sides. She's also wearing green converses and her hair is in a side ponytail. Now what do I think I look ridiculous in you may be wondering? I am wearing a black mini mini skirt (I'm serious, I'm afraid to bend down because my butt would show) and a black shirt with a WAY too low neckline that has a white stripe going across the bottom. Thankfully I convinced her to let me wear boots except the problem is they are these high hooker boots and my brown-blond curls are hanging down out of their usual ponytail. Dressed like this, I look a lot less threatening than I'm trying to be and I hate it.

"Now that I've stopped laughing at Ashley, I can surely tell you that Fang won't be coming in with hundred dollar bills because he's gone." Dreslin says.

"And you know this how..?" I ask her.

"I HAVE to know it I'm going to dress you up like this, aren't I?" she answers.

"I guess so. The less people who see me like this, the better." I say.

Dreslin just rolls her eyes and says, "We'd better leave if we wanna get in before 11."

"It's not too late for you to come to your senses and take up my offer on training." I say with a last glimmer of hope in my eyes.

"I don't think so." Dreslin says then grabs my arm and tows me toward the elevator while Ashley follows.

Dreslin's POV

This. Is. Awesome! Max, Ashley, and I just walked into the club and are standing by the bar. Excitement is coursing through me, but of course, being with Max, my buzz is short lived. "It's too loud!" she complains into my ear.

"You're at a club! What did you expect?" I say back into her ear.

"I expected people to be sitting down, playing checkers, and listening to smooth jazz." she responds with heavy sarcasm.

"Too bad, now have some fun!" I say and then push her into the crowd of dancing people. She is immediately gets tossed around and I see her glare back at me once more before she gets lost in the crowd.

"You shouldn't have done that." Ashley says from beside me.

"She needs it." I reply.

"You'll have heck to pay later." (Ashley)

By now we're at the bar so I say, "You need it too." to Ashley and then call over the bartender. I show him our 'modified' IDs then say "She'll have whatever he's having." with a wink when I point at some guy beside us. "I've always wanted to say that." I tell Ashley.

"Are you crazy?" Ashley shrieks at me.

"Certifiably? No." I respond calmly.

"Yes, you are. Not only for bringing us here, but for telling me to DRINK too." she says getting louder.

"You need to loosen up." I tell her. "Fine! What the heck?" she says and gulps down whatever it was.

"Hey! Can I get another one of these?" she asks the bartender, raising her empty glass. What have I done?

Max's POV

I am going to MURDER Dreslin if I ever get out of this endless sea of hot, sweaty, hormonal, people. Every instinct and training I've gone through is telling me to punch everyone who touches me, but I'm sure that would be a most of this crowd. I'm being groped, felt up, grabbed, or whatever else there is and it's getting on my every nerve. "Hey cutie," I hear in my ear as a pair of arms slither their way around my waist simultaneously. I blush automatically then curse myself. I am not enjoying this. I glare at the guy who has a hold on me and remove his arms as I say, "My name is Max." I see his confident smile falter a bit at my gaze, but he just smiled a bit wider after the initial surprise wore off. Either this guy is extremely confident or extremely stupid.

"Ok then _Max_. My name is Sam. It's a pleasure to meet you." he says.

"I really wish I could say the same." I say with heavy sarcasm as I look into his grey eyes and try to ignore how uncomfortably close we are. So what if he's kind of cute. I still don't like this situation.

"Aw that hurt my feelings. Maybe you should dance a little. Relieve some of your tension." He says and proceeds to massage my shoulders and sway to the music which moves me as well. I close my eyes a bit. The tension actually leaving my body for a minute before I really start to think about what is happening.

My eyes snap open in a heartbeat. "Um...it was nice to meet you Sam." I say to him as I shrug off his hands that had snuck back to my waist. Sneaky devil. Then I half push, half get pushed through the crowd. I ignore any protests that come from the dancing people. I finally make it out of the sea of dancing people and lean against a wall that is somewhere in the back of the club. I feel as if people are staring at me now. Why didn't I just tie Dreslin up and put her in my closet? I take huge gulping breaths. Yes. That would have been so much easier than this. I proceed to try to make my way back to the bar so that I COULD tie her up and leave. As I pass a booth, I notice something and stop. There are two people. A cheap looking girl on a guy. The guy looks chillingly familiar to me…

Dreslin's POV

I am in SOOO much trouble! I let Ashley get drunk! While I am silently hoping for a quick death, I hear someone yelling. I find the source and quickly walk over to it. Some chick is yelling at Ashley for dancing *cough* with her boyfriend. I don't see who pushed who first, but all of a sudden they are at each other's throats. Ashley, being an assassin and all, is obviously winning even though she is drunk. Afraid Ashley will kill the girl; I push the chick back and drag Ashley away. I really didn't mean for there to be a bar fight!

A/N: ok obviously by now you've realized that I'm only going to update on weekends, sorry but thats all I can do. REVIEW! Id really like more of them. So questions, comments, concerns, and criticisms if you will. THANKS! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Fang's POV

So while I'm at the club, I meet a girl. Her name is…well to be honest I can't remember, but I honestly don't think it matters at the moment since she took me to a secluded booth in the back of the club first chance she got. To be honest, I doubt she remembers my name. "Fang, you ok?" she asks, taking a breather from attacking me. Oops…I guess she does.

"Yeah." I reply shortly. She gives me a curious glance.

"I'm fine." I say with a small smirk then peck her on the lips as reassurance. That always works. She comes onto me with renewed energy, but I'm not into it because I see someone stop by the booth. A girl. It looks like…Max? Except she looks…hot. Don't get me wrong, she's normally beautiful, but what she's wearing is more seductive than the jeans and t-shirts she normally likes to lounge around in. Wait. I did not just think that. Maybe I've had too much to drink? Yeah...that's it.

"What's wrong?" the girl-who's-name-I-don't-know mutters in my ear when she notices I'm distracted. That's also the last thing she'll be saying to me tonight because Max snatches her off of me unexpectedly and proceeds to pummel her. I stare part in shock but also in awe of how beautifully Max is beating the snot out of the no-name girl. Weird, right? I really need to stop drinking. Eventually I come to my senses and scramble out of the booth and yell over the music, "Max, what are you doing?" I don't actually try to stop her myself because she looks like she'd turn on me too if I tried. So I just keep yelling at her.

Max's POV

I hear a voice in the background and look up, startled. All of my feelings of anger, jealousy, confusion, more anger, and first and foremost bloodlust fading away from me. I almost forget where I am and what I'm doing, but that's kind of hard considering I'm sitting on a girl. I look at the girl I am currently sitting on who is whimpering and crying. I know she will be extremely bruised and swollen tomorrow. Then I look around the club and everything comes back to me at once. Crap. I'm almost afraid to get up and turn to Fang who is questioning me, but I do.

"Max, why did you do that? What are you even doing here? HOW did you get here?" I hold up my hand, signaling for him to stop talking for once.

"None of that matters right now. We need to find Ashley and Dreslin." I say so calm, cool, and collected that I want to pat myself on the back.

"They're here too?" he asks, visibly getting angrier.

"Yes. Now come on." I order and proceed to walk away. I don't look back to see if he's following or to see how that whore I beat up is doing. I navigate my way back to the front of the club by the bar where I left Ashley and Dreslin. I spot Dreslin not far away sitting beside a drunken looking Ashley who is passed out beside her. I am going to kill her when we get out of here. I hurry to the booth and yank Dreslin up.

"Why is she drunk? What happened?" I yell into her face.

"Um…I told her to loosen up. And she did. She also kinda sorta got into a bar fight…"Dreslin tells me her voice trailing off as she mumbles when she mentions the bar fight.

"What? A fight? She didn't kill anyone, did she?" I ask.

"No, I dragged her away before then." Dreslin says with a 'how dumb do you think I am?' look on her face.

"Fine. Now let's get out of here before I kill you." I practically growl out at her. I see fear spark in her eyes. Good. I grab one of Ashley's arms and Dreslin grabs the other. We make our way through the crowd to the exit of the club. Fang eventually caught up like I knew he would and started to bombard both Dreslin and me with questions which we ignored. I'm sure he would ask Ashley too but she's unconscious right now.

Once we get outside the club, I turn to him and ask, "You got a car hotshot?"

He just looks at me for a second before he sighs and says, "Follow me." He leads us around to the back of the club where the most beautiful car I've ever seen is parked and I've seen a lot of them in Japan. It is like Batman's dream car. Sleek, black, and shiny with tinted windows (AN: just use your imagination people). I swear I might start drooling.

He pulls out a set of keys, unlocks it, and says, "Get in." looking every bit like the cool bad boy. Maybe he is secretly Robin? So Dreslin and I pretty much drag Ashley to the car and lay her across the backseat of the car which has leather seats.

"I call shotgun," Dreslin says excitedly.

"Not even. You stay with Ashley and make sure she doesn't wake up and puke since this is your fault entirely." I say. HA! No way is she getting my seat. I just wish I could drive it. That's the only thing better.

"No fair!" Dreslin protests, pouting.

"Too bad," I say and get in what I now deem the batmobile. As soon as Dreslin and I get in, Fang starts driving like a bat out of hell. It's silent as we drive. I can tell Fang still wants to know why we were there, but he's not getting anything from me. Dreslin isn't saying anything only because she doesn't want to get yelled at. Then he starts to drive even faster and taking a bunch of twists and turns.

"Fang, what's wrong?" I ask.

"We're being followed." he says through clenched teeth.

"Why? By who?" I ask.

"I have no idea." he answers, which obviously frustrated him to admit. After a few minutes of playing cat and mouse with whoever this person is, Fang turns into an alley and gets out of the car. A split second later, whoever it is drives into the alley and blocks our only escape. I get out and stand next to Fang. This person is really going to get himself killed. The driver seat door of the silver Porsche that was following us opens and out steps a tall blond guy wearing a pair of shades. He has on a white t-shirt and dark jeans. I see muscles almost the size of Fang's ripple in his arms as he crosses them over his chest. I glance over at Fang and see him blink away a brief flicker of surprise as the mystery guy says, "Nice to see you again Nicholas."

Fang's POV

What is he doing here? A feeling of pure unadulterated burning hatred travels through my body like hot magma seeping out of a volcano. "Iggy." I say.

"You know him?" Max asks from beside me, confusion coloring her voice. I see Iggy check Max out as he says to her, "Oh yeah. Me and Nicky boy here go way back." I really want to punch him right now. Not only for looking at Max like he did, but for using my real name as well.

"Fang." Max says to get my attention when I don't respond.

"Fang? That's what you got people calling you these days?" Iggy asks followed by mocking laughter.

"I don't mean to cut this reunion short, but why don't we take this somewhere more secure?" I say, eyeballing his car that is blocking the alley.

"What? Don't trust me?" Iggy asks me with a smirk. More hatred than ever burns through me as I simply say, "No." letting all my emotion through for once. I grab Max's arm and pull her to the car.

"What's going on?" Dreslin asks Max when we get into the car.

"Heck if I know. Ask Fang" Max answers her. Dreslin looks at me curiously, but I ignore her and start the engine. I watch as Iggy gets in his car and pulls out of the alley. I step on the gas pedal and quickly head to the headquarters we are using for our vacation as Iggy follows behind us. The drive there is silent since Max and Dreslin realize I'm not going to talk to them. When we get to headquarters, I tell Max and Dreslin to take the intoxicated and unconscious Ashley inside.

"Where are you going?" Max asks.

"I'll be back." I respond and drive off with Iggy on my tail. No I guess I should explain why I hate Iggy so much. It all started when we were still in training to be assassins together. He pretty much made my life during training a nightmare. He is what you would call a prankster. And guess who his favorite victim was…that's right. Me. He did everything from making all my whites pink (which is why I wear mostly black now) to bleaching my hair blond (worst year of my life). Those just skim the top of some of the things he did to me. So you see now why I'm not too excited about him showing up out of nowhere. I'm sure it's not to pull a few immature pranks on me, but it might be to pull some serious life threatening stuff. Don't call me paranoid either. If you do then you've probably never dealt with assassins before. Anyway, I eventually park my car beside a beach and get out to wait for Iggy and see what he wants with me now.

AN: Congratulate me with reviews everyone! Why you may ask? Well because I updated during the week and also because this is my longest chapter so far! Consider it a treat. Plus you got Iggy this chapter! So review with your thoughts please and I might update this weekend too. I wasn't going to because of this, but only you guys can convince me…


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I recommend this song, Last Night-Good Charlotte, and it also kinda goes with this/last chapter.

Fang's POV

Iggy pulls up and gets out of his Porsche looking extremely smug. I want to punch him. One time. Just once.

"What?" I ask him.

"Aaw not happy to see me Fangy?" he asks with a fake pout.

"Enough bull. Why are you here?" I try again.

He gets serious for once when he finally tells me, "I'm here to give you a warning."

…dun, dun, dun….

The morning of the next day…

Dreslin's POV

"What is going on?" Max yells, clearly frustrated. Fang never came to see us last night and do his usual debriefing. He just drove off with that guy. Iggy? Weird name, but he was kind of cute. Therefore, I am currently watching Max freak out. It's actually quite entertaining.

"Max, you really need to calm down." I tell her. Right when Max glares at me and opens her mouth to most likely cuss at me, Ashley starts to groan and roll over on the bed next to me. Immediately, Max forgets her frustration and hurries over to her side.

"Ashley, are you okay?" she asks with a look of genuine concern on her face.

"Well, I've been better." Ashley replies with another groan as she tries to sit up. "My head is killing me." she mumbles.

"I'd be surprised if it wasn't. It's called a hangover sweetie. How on Earth could you let Blondie here convince you to drink?" Max asks her.

I look anywhere but at Ashley and Max because I know this is my fault. "Well…um…she told me to loosen up and I did." Ashley replies hesitantly.

Max sighs loudly, exasperated. "That's the same thing she told me. I expected you to keep it together Ash. Not fall for another of Dreslin's stupid schemes."

"In my defense, I didn't mean for her to get super drunk and almost kill that girl." I say. "Honestly, I just wanted us all to have a little fun."

"What? I almost killed someone?" Ashley exclaims.

"Yes, you did. You don't remember?" I ask.

"No! You'd think I would though." she replies and puts a hand to her forehead.

"Well, congratulations! You did the exact opposite of us having fun." Max snarls at me with fury and malice seeping out of her voice. I don't think I've ever seen her this angry at me. Wow, I really screwed up this time.

"I'm sorry!" I almost yell.

"It's gonna take a lot more than an 'I'm sorry' to fix this one Dreslin. How about you take away Ashley's hangover?" Max barks out at me.

"Max, please don't be so hard on Dreslin. It's my fault as much as hers." Ashley croaks out in a pleading voice.

Max lets out a sigh as she looks at Ashley. "Alright. Go take a shower and put on fresh clothes. You stink." She says then motions for me to follow her out of the room.

It is silent as a graveyard as we go sit on the couch. When Ashley comes out, we just watch TV. Still none of us try to talk. A few hours later, Fang walks in with the Iggy guy following him. The silence and tension in the room just got thicker if possible. I'm tempted to get my sword to see if I can cut it.

"Fang, what is going on? And who is he?" Max asks when she sees them. Hoping to get at least one of her questions answered this time.

Fang has other ideas though, "Ashley, how are you feeling?" he asks her quietly while Max fumes off to the side.

"Like I have a hangover." she responds with a sigh.

"Welcome to the real world." he says with a chuckle.

"Faaang." Max says as a warning while she glares at him.

"Okay fine. Max, Dreslin, Ashley. This is Iggy. Iggy. Max, Dreslin, and Ashley. You can interrogate him for yourselves." he says and nods to each of us as he says our names.

"Hellooo ladies," Iggy says with a slow drawl as he looks at each of us in turn. Not even trying to hide that he's doing it.

"Sexist pig." I hear Max mutter under her breath off to my right.

"So are you an assassin too?" I ask him when the silence stretched on a little too long.

"Yep. I trained with Nicky here. I am just part of the American branch station here in California." he responds to me happily. Fang just glares at him while he speaks.

"So are you part of a group like us?" I ask him.

"Not necessarily, but I have a few friends not too far away in a group like you girls. Would you like to meet them? I'm sure you'd like to know a few people when you're here." Iggy tells us with an award winning smile.

"Sure that'd be awesome! We rarely meet new people. Can we Fang? Pleeease?" I plead.

Fang lets out a sigh as he turns to me from glaring at Iggy. "You might want to ask Max and Ashley since they have to go with you."

I turn my pleading gaze over to Max and Ashley. Max just gives me a slight nod of her head and Ashley simply says, "No drinking."

"Great! Then if you girls would kindly follow your driver Nicholas here, then we can head out of here any minute."

"Yay! Let's go right now! C'moooon you guys!" I say and jump up excitedly. I grab one of Max's arms and one of Ashley's then yank them up. What can I say? I'm pretty strong. Not that they're fat or anything. We're all in really good shape. Wait a sec. I look around the room. "Where'd Iggy go?" I wonder aloud.

"He left to go wait outside." Fang tells me.

"And I didn't notice? He's good." I wonder aloud again.

"That's what he wants you to think." I hear Fang mutter under his breath. I wonder what he means.

"So Fang." Max decides to finally say something. "Your name is Nicholas?" she asks with a smirk once she has his attention. I giggle a little. That name really doesn't fit him.

"That name is not to be used." He says with a voice devoid of emotion and his face expressionless. Woah. Struck a nerve there didn't we? "Let's just go." he mutters and walks to the elevator.

Ashley, Max, and I just follow him. When we walk outside the building, Iggy is waiting beside his car and Fang's is parked beside it. Maybe I can get shotgun today? As we walk to the car, this thought makes me even happier, but what I don't count on is Ashley's figure darting around Max and me to stand beside the passenger side door with a huge grin on her face despite the fact that she must feel a bit dizzy from moving so fast. (AN: that has got to be the biggest sentence I have ever written) Max and I both stop walking as we look at her in disbelief. Fang raises a curious brow as he looks at us in amusement. Max sees this and explains to him, "Looks like all three of us love your car." At this, Fang just smirks and nods as he walks the rest of the way to the drivers' side and gets in.

"This is so unfair." I comment to Max.

"Seriously." she replies as we walk the rest of the way to the waiting car and get into the backseat.

AN: Sorry about all the cliffhangers with the Fang and Iggy thing, but I don't think it's the right time to go into that. Also I honestly don't exactly know what the warning is myself… I'm working on it. I have a few ideas, but if anyone else has an idea to contribute to this. Feel free. I'm practically begging. But don't worry. I have enough to continue with right now. Ideas would be for later chapters. Anyway, here's this weekend's chapter. Even if I didn't get but a couple of reviews. All is good. I'll still write for those who actually like my story. Also, shout out to Fly On Maximum Taylor Ride you've reviewed the most for my chapters so far. THANKS! Comments, concerns, criticisms, questions all welcome everyone!


	7. Chapter 7

Dreslin's POV

Iggy pulls out and decides to drive just as fast as Fang. So the 15 minutes the drive would have taken at a normal speed, took only like 10 minutes going at Iggy and Fang speed. Maybe it's an assassin thing that you pick up? So, the building we pull into looks exactly like our headquarters in Japan and the one we are in now. Do assassins not have imaginations? The only thing different about this one is that it is beside a beach. Which I think is awesome.

Anyway, there are three people standing outside of the building when we get there. Iggy gets out of his car and walks over to where they are standing. There is a blond guy who looks a little bit younger than us that high-fives Iggy when he walks up. There is a really cute blond girl who is probably his sister. She has curly hair and a cheeky grin that I think makes her look like an angel. Also, there is a pretty girl with caramel colored skin who I don't think has stopped talking since we pulled up. "Well they look nice." I comment to Ashley and Max as we get out of the car and make our way over to them.

"I guess." Ashley says. When we walk up to their group, they all stop talking. We don't say anything to them and they don't say anything to us. We are pretty much having a Texas stand-off like in those old western movies, each of us sizing each other up.

I think maybe I should break the silence and right when I open my mouth to do that, the pretty black girl gives us a huge smile and says…, "Hi! I'm Nudge. You must be Max, Ashley, and Dreslin right? It's nice to meet you. You guys were stationed in Japan! That's sooo cool. I want to be stationed in Japan because I like anime. You should tell me all about it. Do you remember being here in the states? Oh, we are going to have sooo much fun! We can go to the beach and go shopping and stay up late and we should have a party! Oh my gosh! I love parties! And dancing! It should be a dance party! Wouldn't that be fun? And…" here is where the blond guy stops her rambling by putting his hand over her mouth, but the next second he jumps away and exclaims, "She licked me!" Nudge sticks her tongue out at him.

"Now my hands all wet. Thanks Nudge." he says and wipes his hand on the blond girl's arm who I definitely think is his sister.

"What makes you think I want Nudge's saliva on me?" she asks her brother and turns to wipe it on Iggy, but he hides behind Nudge and says, "No thank you." So she uses her shirt to wipe it off.

For once, I'm pretty much speechless and turn to Max and Ashley. Max mutters something about Nudge's ability to talk more than me and Ashley asks, "How did you know our names and how we were stationed in Japan?"

Nudge looks over at us and says, "Well Iggy told us your names and I actually know a lot about all three of you. As to how? Well there's not a security system I haven't been able to break through yet." she says with obvious pride in her voice.

Looks like there is more to this girl than what meets the eye. Now, Iggy straightens up from behind Nudge and says, "Maybe I should do the introductions now. Max, Ashley, Dreslin. This little talker here is Nudge." he says and throws his arm around her shoulders. What's with that? "And the two blond demons there are Angel and Gazzy." So they do call her Angel? Appropriate.

"Hey Iggy?" Nudge says to get Iggy's attention.

"Yeah Nudge?" Iggy responds.

"Who's the emo guy leaning against their car and staring at us?" she asks. At that, all of us turn to see Fang leaning against his car and, indeed, watching us.

Me, Max, Ashley, and Iggy all laugh at that. Iggy is still laughing when he says, "That…dearest Nudge…is Fang. He is…Max, Ashley, and Dreslin's director."

"Oh really? Well why are you all laughing? And I noticed he looks at Max a lot. Does he like you Max? Do you like him? Oooooo you two would make the cutest couple ever. He looks young to be a director. How old is he? How old are you guys? Our director, Jeb, is like old. I don't know how old though. He…" this time, Max stops her and says, "Lick me and I will make sure you suffer. I don't see Max's face, but I can tell by Nudge's widening eyes that it must be pretty scary. Nudge nods her head, understanding that Max is serious.  
"Now listen very carefully. I am going to remove my hand and you are NOT going to do that again. Ok?" Max asks her in a quiet but deadly voice. Nudge nods again. Max removes her hand and looks around at us. Gazzy, Angel, and Iggy are looking at her with impressed expressions on their faces. Ashley and I just don't want her to hurt our new friends.

"Woooow, you're really scary." Nudge says what they are all thinking.

Max laughs a little and says, "Thank you."

"Hey Nicky my boy! Come over here and join the party!" this is yelled out by Iggy obviously. Fang walks over to us as cool and calm as he likes. "So Nicky. Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel. What do your observations say?" he asks him with a smirk. What is he talking about?

Fang's brow furrows as he considers this. "Ashley, Max, and Dreslin could take them blindfolded." Fang responds. Whoa. As flattering as that is, are we going to have to fight them?

"Confident Nicky? There's more to these three than you think." Iggy says. Fang just looks at him when he says that.

"Hold up a second. Are you two planning a fight to the death between us or somethin'?" Max asks.

"Maybe." they both say.

"Unbelievable." she mutters.

"Does anyone know why we are standing out here?" Ashley asks randomly.  
There is a chorus of "No's", "Nope's", "I have no idea's" and then Nudge says, "We should go inside."

"No I thought we would stay out here for the next few hours." Max says sarcastically.

"Sarcasm noted." Nudge says then heads our group to into their headquarters.

Max's POV

I wonder where they pick up assassins these days because we have to be as weird as they come. So here is what I've learned about this new group over the last few hours. Gazzy who is 17 got his name from having a wonderful gift of producing bodily gases that cause some serious damage. He and Iggy also have a wonderful gift of producing their own types of gases and bombs. When they say don't go in a certain room, I seriously suggest you listen to them. A real surprise to me is that I found out Iggy is blind. I never noticed since he always wore his shades, but he uses his extra senses to make up for it. I wonder how he drives though…Also, Angel who is 16 and Gazzy's sister, is not only sweet, but secretly she has a dark side. How did I figure this out? We had a looong talk. Nudge is really great once you get used to her excessive use of words. Although she keeps trying to convince me to go shopping with her, not going to happen. So we are finally leaving after having spent the whole day here. Dreslin is already promising that we'll be coming back tomorrow. She and Nudge really became good friends. Although I'm sure that's not too good an idea. I saw them sneaking glances at me and whispering to each other. What did I ever do to them? I just met Nudge and she's already planning against me!

"To the batmobile!" I exclaim as we walk out of their headquarters. Ashley and Dreslin laugh at me. Fang just chuckles. Wierdo. But who cares? I sprint to the batmobile and call out "shotgun!"

"Hey! I still haven't ridden shotgun yet." Dreslin sadly exclaims.

"Oh well. Not our fault you're slow. So Fang, when you plan on letting me drive this bad boy?" I ask as he walks to the driver's side and gets in.

"Hmmmm…let me think. Never." he says as he starts the car and we quickly drive to our temporary place of residence.

"Aaaaw why not?" I pout.

"Because this is not a toy and if you get so much as a scratch on it I will personally see to the torture of you." he answers.

"Jeez. What is with guys and their cars?" I mumble under my breath. Fang chuckles again. This has got to be the longest we've gone without getting into an argument. It's kinda nice. He must've got all of his arguments and insults out while he was around Iggy. What is with them? I'll have to remember to ask him sometime when we're alone. We get to our headquarters and Ashley, Dreslin, and I say goodnight to Fang.

"Well this has been an interesting day. Don't ya think?" Dreslin says.

"Yeah, but why does it seem like our lives are usually pretty interesting?" I ask.

"The universe works in strange ways young grasshopper." Ashley says in old man Japanese. We all laugh at that. This is what I kind of miss. Just us joking around and maybe we can do this more with a few added additions. So Ashley, Dreslin, and I fall asleep watching movies and just having a little fun for once. I guess a vacation wasn't such a bad idea, but I have a feeling that this momentary peace isn't going to last very long at all. It's just not how the lives of assassins work.

AN: I tried to make this chapter long, but not much is happening and I wasn't sure what to put. Sorry if its boring. This week is spring break for me so I'll try to put out a couple chapters depending on how my ideas come to me. We'll see. So review! Questions, comments, concerns, and criticisms welcome. Thanks


	8. Chapter 8

AN: be prepared everyone, this is a super long chapter(for me)! I feel like this chapter bled out of me, it was so physically exhausting. It's also the much asked for beach chapter :) anyway, enough of my chitter chatter. onward to the story!

Max's POV

I wake up lying on the couch. Dreslin and Ashley are lying on the floor below me. I don't bother waking them up and just go take a shower instead. By the time I finish with my shower and put on more clothes. Ashley and Dreslin are awake and eating cereal in the kitchen.

"Morning Max! Want some Lucky Charms? They're magically delicious!" Dreslin says with a grin.

"Sure would weirdo." I laugh at her as I pour myself a bowl of milk and cereal. Yum. Ashley turns on the TV to a news station as we eat.

"_This has been the fifth reported kidnapping in the last two weeks. An eleven year-old girl has gone missing from outside of her school. All of the victims seem unrelated and are from different areas, but the families all just want their loved ones home. Please contact the missing person's hotline if you have any information relating to these kidnappings-"_

_"__** I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world **_

_**Life in plastic, it's fantastic-"**_

I hate that ringtone. "Hello?" Dreslin answers her phone and Ashley turns off the TV. Dreslin's face lights up when she says, "Hey Nudge." I groan inwardly to myself when I hear Nudge's constant chatter through the phone while Dreslin just responds with lots of "uh huh's" and "sure thing's" until finally she hangs up the phone and looks and me and Ashley.

"Guess what we're gonna do today?" she exclaims.

"What?" I ask her around a spoonful of Lucky Charms. Ashley just looks at her curiously.

"We're going to the beach!" she says excitedly.

Not exactly what I wanted her to say. I swallow my last spoonful of cereal and say, " Don't have a bathing suit. Sorry."

"Now that you've mentioned it. I don't have one either." Ashley says with a grimace. Looks like she doesn't like the idea either.

Dreslin grins at the both of us. "Yes you do. You don't think I'd let you come to Cali without one, do you? And since you didn't bother to get one yourself, you'll have to wear the ones I got you!"

Ashley and I look at each other with undisguised horror on our faces because if there's one thing we agree on, it's that letting Dreslin put any type of clothing on us is a very bad idea.

She sees our faces and says, "Oh it's not that bad!" then she pushes us both into her room and sits us on her bed as she proceed to rummage around in her drawers. "Where are they?" she mumbles to herself.

"Aha! Found 'em!" she says and produces a very little amount of material in her hands.

"Okay Max, you go try this on and Ashley you can go put this one on." she says, handing me something black at least and Ashley something red. While I'm putting on the bathing suit she gave me, I hear her call Fang.

"Hey Fang."

"We're goin' to the beach so wear some swim trunks."

"Ok"

"See-ya"

I get the bathing suit on and take a huge breath before I turn around and I look at myself. It's a one piece that has my sides out and a strip of fabric that connects the piece across my chest down my stomach and to the bottoms. I guess it doesn't look bad, but I've never been comfortable showing too much skin at once. I walk out of the bathroom and back to Dreslin's room. "It fits." I say to get her attention.

She turns to look at me and gasps, "Oh my gosh Max you look awesome! I knew that would be perfect for you!" Thankfully Ashley comes into the room before she could say anything else.

"And that is absolutely perfect for you Ashley." Dreslin grins. Ashley just has on a plain red bikini.

"Am I good or what?" Dreslin asks.

"You're great," Ashley says sarcastically.

"Thanks. Now I'm gonna put mine on since I'm the only one in here who's not half-naked." she says with a laugh.

"This is awful." I groan once Dreslin leaves.

"Well at least yours is a one piece." Ashley comments.

"I'm showing just as much skin as if I was wearing a two piece though." I say.

"Touché."

"I'm baaack!" Dreslin yells, running into the room wearing a blue and white striped bikini.

"How do I look?" she asks and strikes a pose.

"Gorgeous darling." I drawl out.

"Why thank you. Oh and did I mention that Fang should be here any minute?" she asks.

"No you didn't! And you know how he likes to randomly walk in on us." I say and go to my room to put on some shorts and T-shirt over my bathing suit. I also put a couple towels, sunscreen, and a change of clothes into a bag.

When I go back to Dreslin's room, I see her and Ashley have done the same thing. A few minutes later, Fang texts Dreslin saying he's outside. When we walk out of the building, he is leaning against his car wearing black swimming trunks and a black T-shirt.

"Hey Fang! Are you excited to be going to the beach? I am." Dreslin says when she sees him.

"Oh my gosh! Shotgun!" she yells then runs and jumps into the front seat. She sticks her tongue out at Ashley and me as we walk by.

"Who's slow now?" she asks with a grin. Someone's super hyper.

Like yesterday, Fang drives quickly to the other's headquarters. We roll down the windows and just ride in silence, letting the wind blow in our faces. Dreslin calls and tells Nudge we are on our way so when we get there, they are all waiting for us outside. We say our various "hi's" and "hey's" and start walking down the beach towards a more populated area.

When we reach an area where there are more people, we set our stuff down together and everyone proceed to relieve themselves of their clothes. I strip really quickly when I make sure no one is looking and wrap a towel around myself. I look up and see that Angel has on a cute pink tankini and Nudge has on a purple halter bikini. Gazzy has on swim trunks with Hawaiian flowers on them and then I glance at Fang. He is looking at me with an eyebrow raised curiously. Probably wondering why I have the towel around me, but then I notice his chest. I already knew Fang was ripped, but seeing him shirtless is different. He has an 8-pack! You can't blame me. I start thinking 'I will not drool' over and over in my head. He notices me staring and smirks at me. He walks over and asks, "See something you like?"

I will myself not to blush and glare at him when I say, "Not really." Sadly, I fail to notice Iggy creep up behind me and pull my towel from around me. He runs over to Gazzy, laughing, and hi-fives him.

"I will hurt you!" I yell at Iggy. He just sticks his tongue out at me and runs towards the ocean.

"Your bathing suit is cute Max!" Nudge yells at me. I also see Angel grin at me before she runs into the waves of the ocean. I finally dare to glance at Fang. He is actually looking at me with a look I haven't seen before. Definitely not laughter. I can't help the blush that creeps onto my cheeks.

"See something you like?" I ask with a smirk, copying him.

His cheeks color a bit as he says, "Nice bathing suit." and walks away from me.

I watch him leave then sit down on a towel and look out at the ocean where I see Nudge, Ashley, Dreslin, Gazzy, Iggy, and Angel all splashing each other. Apparently Angel can hold her breath for a long time because I would often see her disappear underwater, just to pop up behind someone to do a sneak attack on them. Scary girl.

"Hey, Max right?" someone to my right says. I turn my head and look up.  
At first I don't recognize the wavy light brown hair and confident smile, but when I look into his grey eyes I remember him. "Yeah, Sam right?" I say.

He smiles a bit wider as he says, "Yeah. Didn't think I'd see you again."

"Trust me. The feeling is mutual." I respond.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." he teases and sits down beside me.

"Is it a bad thing?" I kind of tease back.

"I definitely don't think so." he responds, leaning a bit closer to me.

Fang's POV

I shake my head as I walk away from Max. I can't let her get to me like that. And I haven't even been drinking this time! So I decide to take a run along the beach. Although images of Max keep coming back to me and none of the girls I see even come close to her.

"Hey Fang!" I hear a high shrilly voice call. I stop running and look around for the source. I see a redhead in a skimpy bathing suit waving at me. Oh. It must be the girl whose name I can't remember from the club. I walk toward where she and a couple other girls are standing and talking.

"Hi." I say and nod at her friends. I can see the almost healed bruises from where Max beat her up. I still wonder why she did that. I'll have to ask her next time I can get her alone.

"So this is Kayla, Amber, and Chelsea." no-name girl says and points out each of them. I also see each of them check me out as they all flirtatiously say hi to me.

"So Lissa…" the Amber girl starts talking to no-name girl whose name is Lissa about something that I effectively tune out.

"So Fang?" Lissa says.

"Yeah?" I say.

"Are you here with anyone?" she asks.

"Oh yeah, I'm here with a group of friends." I respond then think about Max again.

"Great. Mind if I join you guys?" she asks.

"Uh…sure?" I say. It comes out sounding like a question because I'm not sure if she'd enjoy seeing the girl that almost killed her. Oh well. I guess I'll just let what happens, happen. So she says goodbye to her friends and latches on to me. They stare at her jealously as we leave.

When we get back to where I'd left Max, I see that she is still there, but a guy has now joined her. I want to hurt him, but keep that in check as I walk with Lissa over to them.

"Hey Max." I say interrupting whatever she and the guy are talking about.

She looks up and says, "Oh hey Fang." Then her eyes close in on Lissa. They widen slightly as she remembers her. "Who's your friend?" she asks politely.

"Max, this is Lissa. Lissa, this is Max." I say.

"Hi." Lissa says sickly sweet, but I know she remembers her.

"So who's your friend?" I ask Max.

"Oh um Fang, this is Sam. Sam, this is Fang." She says.

"Hey man." Sam says. I just nod at him.

And that's how we end up sitting here trying to make awkward conversation. That is until everyone else comes back from the water. Gazzy runs over first and kicks sand onto Lissa which causes her to shriek, "You got sand in my hair you punk!"

"Actually, I think it's quite an improvement." Max comments with a smirk.

Iggy and Nudge run up at this and start laughing along with Sam and Gazzy. I just smirk slightly.

This makes Lissa snap, "You little whore! I should sue you for what you did to me!"

"You wouldn't need to sue if you could hold your own in a fight, Barbie." Max says back.

Lissa huffs and turns to me, "Are you going to just stand there and let her say that to me?"

I just shrug. "There's not much I can do." I say.

"Guess you weren't as good as you thought." Max cuts in.

"Ugh!" Lissa shrieks then turns and stomps away from us.

Everyone is laughing as she walks away. "You sure know how to pick 'em Fang." Max comments.

"Actually she picked me. And to be honest, I didn't know her name until today." I respond with a shrug. This causes everyone to start laughing again.

So we all sit around talking and laughing for a bit. As it gets later, everyone sort of wanders off. Nudge and Dreslin move away to talk and squeal about something. Iggy and Gazzy start trying to make sand castles. Until it is just Max, Sam, me, and Angel. Angel asks Sam to take her out to the ocean again because she doesn't want to go alone. I see he doesn't want go, but it's hard to resist Angel when her charm is turned on.

I move to sit next to Max and say, "Hey."

"Hi." she says and then we just sit in silence for a little while, but it's a comfortable silence.

"Can I ask you something?" she asks, ending our silence.

"Sure." I respond.

"Why do you hate Iggy so much?" she asks.

I stay silent for a second and then decide I want her to know. So I explain to her all of the crap Iggy did to me.

"Oh. Well then can I ask you something else then?" she asks. I nod for her to continue.

"Why is he here now?" she asks what I really didn't want her to ask.

"I can't tell you." I say.

"Why? Is it super classified information?" she asks slightly teasing. I just nod my head yes at that. "Oh." She says again and we fall into another silence.

Max's POV

"Can I ask you something then?" Fang asks me.

I nod my head yes.

"Why did you beat up Lissa?" he asks what I'm not ready to tell him the answer to. I can see him observing me from the corner of my eyes.

"What? Were you jealous?" he tries, kind of jokingly. I blush slightly at how spot on his answer is. He notices my blush and his eyes widen slightly. I look away.

"Max." he breathes out my name. I look over at him. His expression isn't guarded or teasing. I'm afraid of what I see in it. Some kind of genuine affection that I would have never thought him capable of. Least of all for me. He leans towards me and my breath catches in my throat. This cannot be happening.

"Max! Fang!" someone yells. Apparently it's not happening. Slight disappointment courses through me, but at the same time relief. I think I see disappointment on his face as well.

"Yeah?" I call back once I see that it's Nudge who is calling us.

"We're all kind of tired. Can we go back now?" she asks.

"Sure." I say.

Fang and I walk toward where everyone has gathered. Sam walks over to me once he sees us approach. "So I guess I'll be seeing you?" he asks.

"Maybe." I say.

"I hope so." He says and leans towards me and kisses my cheek. "Bye," he whispers in my ear then walks away from us.

"What was that?" Fang asks me. I think I hear jealousy in his voice, but at this point I'm too tired to figure it out.

"I don't know. Let's just go." I say and start walking down the beach.

It's about a fifteen minute walk to their headquarters. When we get there Nudge tells me, Dreslin, and Ashley we can stay there if we want. We tiredly agree.

I am about to walk in the building after them when Fang calls me back.

I walk over to where he is standing by his car and say, "Yeah?"

"I just wanted to say…about what almost happened…"

"No, it's okay. Don't. It's nothing." I cut him off.

"Max…" he tries again.

"No, seriously. I just…" I start to say but get cut off by him pulling me towards him. He just hugs me. We've never made physical contact unless fighting so this is completely unexpected. He pulls back with one arm around me still and just looks at me. He pulls away after a few minutes then gets into his car and leaves. I stand there for a few seconds before I walk into the headquarters. When I get to the top floor, Dreslin and Ashley ask what Fang wanted and I just say he was telling me to let him know when we wanted him to come get us tomorrow. I go to sleep completely bewildered and confused, but probably the happiest I've been in a while.

AN:Also because its so long, Id really like everyone to review. even just an 'i liked it' or an 'i hated it' i dont care, just review pleeez. comments, concerns, criticisms, and questions welcome!


	9. Chapter 9

Fang's POV

What was I thinking? I pace around my room like a tiger in a cage. How could I have been such an idiot? My racing thought s whirl around in my head. They always go back to one thing in the end though. One person. Max. She's so amazing. I let out a frustrated groan. I never thought this would happen. Her possibly liking me. Me more than liking her. It can't be possible. I make a quick decision and go to the workout room. I walk over to the punching bag. Maybe I can forget her, just for a little while. I feel sweat start to form as I work on my combinations. I don't plan on leaving for a while.

Max's POV

"Max!" I hear my name being shouted into my ear. This is followed by someone jumping on top of me. I automatically shove whoever it is off of me. I feel satisfied when I hear a loud thump and an, "Ow" from what sounds like Gazzy.

When I open my eyes, the first thing I see is Dreslin and Nudge grinning over me while Ashley and Angel laugh at Gazzy from the doorway. "Go away." I croak out at them.

"Get up Max. Iggy is making breakfast for us!" Nudge tells me excitedly.

"Is that supposed to be convincing? " I ask.

"Yes! Iggy is like the best cook ever!" she exclaims.

"The blind guy who is more likely to poison us is the best cook ever? Anyone else think there is something wrong with that?" I ask.

Nudge just giggles and says, "If you're not up in five minutes, we'll let Gazzy wake you up."

"Try it and you'll die." I say with a glare.

"Just get up Max." Ashley says.

"Fiiiine." I say and hop up out of bed all super ninja like which surprises Nudge and Dreslin.

I walk past everyone and into the kitchen where Iggy is indeed cooking something that smells good. I sneak over to his shoulder and ask,"Is that bacon?"

Not surprised that I'm behind him, Iggy just chuckles and replies, "Yep."

I sit down at the island as everyone else wanders in. We are all practically foaming at the mouth by the time Iggy is done. He makes bacon, chocolate chip pancakes, and scrambled eggs. I definitely don't stop to think about whether its poison or not when he sits the food in front of us.

"This is so not bad Iggy." I say.

"Told you," Nudge mumbles.

"Well sorry if I find it hard to believe." I say back.

"She only finds it hard to believe because she's a crappy cook." Dreslin cuts in.

"I'm not that bad." I protest.

"Sorry Max, but you could burn water." MY Ashley says.

Everyone laughs at me. I just shovel more eggs into my mouth. When I'm finished eating, I sneak out of the kitchen so I don't get stuck washing dishes. I go to Nudge's room which is so pink I feel like I might go blind. Later, I hear running and giggling coming in my direction. I stare at the door and just wait for the two girls who I know are going to appear any second.

"No! Don't! Leave her alone!" I hear Ashley exclaim as Nudge and Dreslin burst into the room. I see Ashley give me a look that says 'I'm sorry' before they shut the door and lock it.

Then they turn around to face me, "Soooo Max." Dreslin drawls out, but apparently Nudge doesn't like the slow approach because in the next second she says, "So Max. What's going on with you and Sam? Oh and you and Fang? Which one do you like? Or if you like both, which one do you like most? Or maybe you don't like either and are just leading them on, but that would be completely unexpected because I didn't think you had that in you. So which is it?" and then she looks at me with her hands on her hips and a prodding look on her face.

I let out a sigh, seeing there's no avoiding this by the determined looks on both of their faces.

"Sam," I say slowly, "is really nice I guess, but he's just some guy I met."

"But he kissed your cheek. Yes we saw that. He obviously likes you. Not that anyone wouldn't like you. We saw a lot of guys looking at you at the beach." Dreslin blurts out.

"We won't be here for long so I don't think it makes any sense to try anything with him." I say although I am kind of stuck on the fact that she said A LOT of guys were looking at me while we were at the beach.

"And what about Fang?" Nudge asks, getting my attention again. I blush lightly. "We saw how you guys were looking at each other. Not to mention that you both seemed pretty cozy when we left you alone." she continues.

"Really? Were you two spying on me or something?" I shriek at them. They both look away guiltily. "Well that's just great!" I exclaim. "Not only have you been hacking into my files, but you also made it a point to stick your nose into my non-existent love life!" I go on.

"It exists Max. Now tell us how you feel about Fang." Dreslin demands.

"I…I like him okay?" I say, giving in. Nudge and Dreslin look at each other in surprise; obviously not expecting me to give in so easily. What they don't know is that these 'feelings' I've been harboring inside for Fang for a longer time than I am even aware of, exploded in me after last night.

"I knew it!" Dreslin exclaims with a grin.

"Fang obviously likes you too. Maybe even more than you like him…" at that point, I just tune out Nudge's rambling and just think.

About who is obvious. Do I like Fang? Yes. Do I want anything to happen with him? Yes and no. Why yes should be obvious, but why not? Well….it's Fang. He found me when I was still an orphan and gave me a purpose. A chance to start over. It would be like being with my older brother. If I had an older brother who is really hot and funny but caring and…wait that's off track. Anyway, I'm also just too much like him sometimes. What if we were together and he stopped being Fang? But that wouldn't happen. Okay, truth is…I don't have a good enough reason NOT to be with him. And that scares me, but I don't get scared right? I'm Max. Maximum Ride.

"Max?"

"Yeah?" I turn my attention to Dreslin.

She is looking at me with a bit of concern. "I said, do you want to go spar with me?"

"Spar?" I perk up a little bit. "Sure," I say and nod my head. Sparring always does me good.

"You can borrow some clothes from me." Nudge offers.

"So you're both done interrogating me?" I ask. They nod at me.

"Okay." I say and jump up. Nudge tosses us both a sports shirt and shorts.

"So what floor is your gym and stuff on?" I ask her.

"Third." she says.

Dreslin and I take the elevator to the third floor and go a smaller padded room and start sparring. Soon enough, the only thing I'm thinking about is anticipating Dreslin's moves and what my next ones should be. I pin Dreslin four times and she only gets me once. We take a break and start to sip on some water. I grin at Dreslin, "Best six out of ten?" I ask her. She shakes her head no quickly.

"I'll take you on." a voice says from the doorway. I look over and my heart skips a beat when I see Fang smirking at me. He's already sweating so I assume he'd been working out before he came here.

"Oh yeah? Think you can handle me?" I ask, automatically smirking myself.

"Who's the teacher here?" he asks me.

"Sometimes the student surpasses the teacher." I say.

"Well not today," he says and walks toward me.

I put my water down and start jumping on the balls of my feet. "Ready to get your butt handed to you?" I ask.

He just rolls his shoulders and smirks at me. Both of us are in our element now. I make the first move and punch at him. He grabs my arm and twists it around, me with it. "Still confident?" he asks me in my ear.

A shiver goes through my body, I don't respond, but instead I sweep his legs out from under him and grab his arms and pin them down. "Gotcha." I say.

This continues for a while. At some point during that time, I remember Dreslin leaving. We are at five and five now. He's just pinned me down and we're both breathing pretty heavy.

"Not bad for a student." Fang says smirking and still holding my arms down.

"Not too bad for the old teacher yourself." I say back.

Then I become aware of the extremely awkward position we are in and glance away. When I look back, I see him watching me.

"Max," he says with a question in his voice.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"Can I try something?" he asks.

I just look at him curiously and nod. This time, there are no interruptions. He leans his face down slowly to mine; watching my reaction. My eyes not closing until right before his lips meet mine. As soon as they do though, my brain shorts out. He lets go of my arms and cradles my face in one hand and wraps the other around my back. I wrap my arms around his neck and try to pull him closer to me. The only thing I care about at the moment is Fang and the way his lips move perfectly with mine. I feel like we are there in our own little world for an eternity when in reality it had probably been only a few minutes. He pulls back and looks at me.

"See something you like?" I ask with a smirk.

"Yeah, I do." he says and captures my lips again in a glorious kiss that I'll probably think about for the next few days.

AN:Im soooo sorry this one is shorter but I really just wanted to put SOMETHING up. Ill try to make another longer one tomorrow. Sorry. Review!


	10. Chapter 10

Max's POV

"Ahem." Someone clears their throat from the doorway.

Fang and I, both caught off guard, jump up and face the doorway in a fighting stance. A middle aged man with blondish hair, wearing glasses and a lab coat is standing there. He looks like a geeky scientist.  
I relax my stance a little, but sort of blush because I'm embarrassed at being caught 'mid-embrace' with Fang.

The ever composed Fang however just says, "Hello."

The scientist guy responds,"Well hello, isn't this a surprise? Maximum and Nicholas. It's nice to finally meet you both."

Fang blinks then looks at me with surprise in his eyes. I turn back to the guy and demand, "Who are you? And how do you know us?"

The scientist guy chuckles and answers, "I am Jeb Batchelder and I am the director of Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel. As to how I know you? Well…let's just say I have been following the progress of you both closely. I have plans. Big plans. Especially for you Maximum."

Well, talk about a crappy first impression."My name is Max." I tell him stonily.

"It makes no difference to me what you call yourself. I believe my time here is up. I'll be seeing the both of you again soon," he says and walks away.

"Talk about super creepy." I say to Fang once Jeb is gone.

He nods to me and says, "I don't like him."

"So you wanna call this a tie and go tell everyone about our little run in?" I ask him and turn to head out the door."

He grabs my arm and says, "Actually Max, I think we should keep this to ourselves."

"Why?" I ask him.

He just shakes his head in an 'I can't tell you' way. I yank my arm out of his grip and put my hands on my hips. "You need to give me a pretty good excuse if you want me to keep my mouth shut." I say.

Fang sighs and says, "It's about why Iggy is here now." I nod at him to go on. "The reason Iggy is here is because he got a list of agents, scientists, who might be doing separate experimentation on people. Against our organizations will. Jeb Batchelder's name is on the list."

My eyes widen at this. "So would this have to do with the people that have gone missing in the last two weeks?" I ask and he nods yes.

"So Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge don't know about this?" I ask and he nods no.

"And you want to keep it that way?" I ask and he nods yes.

"Oh." I say.

"So you won't say anything?" he asks. Now it's my turn to nod.

"Good. Do you want to go up now?" he asks.

"Sure." I say and we walk to the elevator together.

We don't say anything. We just think. I think about the ominous tone in Jeb's voice when he was speaking to me. As if I didn't have a choice but to go along with his 'Plans'. Whatever those are. I just know he better not mess with any of my family. Ashley, Dreslin, Fang. I glance at him. He's in his own world. Not even talkative Nudge, sorta sweet Angel, and gross but funny Gazzy. Maybe he can mess with Iggy. Anyway when we get to the top floor, everyone is sitting on or off the sofa and they all look at us when we walk in. I see Dreslin and Nudge smirk at each other so I assume they're the reason Fang showed up in the first place.

"So who won?" Dreslin asks.

I think back to why we stopped in the first place and mumble, "It was a tie."

Iggy laughs at my tone. "Not happy about that Max?" he asks.

I go along with it and say, "No. Especially when I know I can beat him." I say.

"In your dreams." Fang says from beside me and goes to sit beside Angel on the couch.

I fake a gasp and ask, "How'd you know?"

Suddenly Gazzy pipes up, "I want pizza."

"You know what? I wouldn't mind pizza either. Anyone else hungry?" Dreslin asks.

"I am."

"Me too."

"Sure, why not?"

"Yeah."

Fang just nods. "Okay then." I say. I call Pizza Hut and order five pizzas. Two pepperoni, two supremes, and a cheese.

"Iggy, you're the designated driver for this one. You can go pick 'em up." I say.

I still wonder how he drives, but that's one of those 'the world may never know' type things.

"I'll go with you Iggy." Nudge says and jumps up.

"Soooo…?" I say into the silence that follows their leaving.

"Something wrong Max?" Angel looks at me and asks sweetly.

"Yeah something's wrong. I'm bored!" I whine.

I see Fang shake his head at me out the corner of my eye.

"Someone entertain me." I command.

They all just laugh at me, but I was being completely serious! I glare at them.

"Ok then, how about we play charades?" Ashley suggests.

So we play until Nudge and Iggy get back with the pizza. What I never knew is that Ashley is AMAZING at playing charades. She kicked our butts. When Nudge and Iggy walk in, I notice Nudge's face is flushed and Iggy's hair is messed up. What is goin' on between those two? Anyway, we had all just given up on whatever Ashley is trying to be.

"So what are you?" I exclaim.

"A flying squirrel," she says with a grin.

We all complain when at that.

"Do flying squirrels even exist?" I hear Gazzy ask Angel.

"Now how were we even supposed to get that?" I ask.

Ashley just shrugs and says, "I thought I made it pretty obvious."

"This game was so rigged." I say.

"How was it rigged?" she asks.

"Do you mean to tell me that you didn't know how awesome you are at charades?" I ask back.

She shrugs at me. In response, I roll my eyes at her and say, "Let's eat!"

Iggy and Nudge scramble to set the pizza down before we attack them. Once that's done, Iggy says to me, "The things you do when you're bored."

I just stick my tongue out at him even though he doesn't see and go back to chomping on my slice of pepperoni pizza.

"mmmm" I say.(AN: is that a word or a sound?)

I don't notice Fang silently creep up behind me. "Is it good?" he asks into my ear.

I whirl around and glare at him and his slice of supreme in his hand.

"Yes it is thank you for asking." I say and take another bite.

Then without any warning, he leans forward and takes a bite out of my pizza. "Hey!" I exclaim and I aim to smack him on the head with my free hand, but he jumps back with a smirk.

"Sharing is caring," he says to me.

"Bullcrap. Get your own." I say.

I don't share food. Not even when Fang is giving me that cute half smile. When he sees that I'm serious, he goes to get his own slice.

Angel takes his place beside me in the next second, "He really loves you, you know," she says seriously and I sigh. I just can't get a break can I?

"And how would you know that?" I ask her.

"I know a lot of things Max," she says somberly.

"So have you been reading through our files too?" I ask her and she shakes her head no then says, "I just know things. They come to me Max."

I look at her and ask, "How?"

"I can't explain it, but just trust me when I tell you stuff," she says and moves to walk away, but then turns back and says, "Oh and danger is coming. Watch your back," then goes to talk to her brother like nothing happened.

What is with today? Nudge and Dreslin, Fang, Jeb, and now Angel? Why do I always get the crazies?

"You ok?" Ashley comes up to me and asks.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking." I reply.

She nods in understanding and walks away. I don't want to bother her with my troubles. This is just so much more than even I expected. So the rest of my pizza was eaten in a brooding silence while everyone else happily talked and laughed. Not knowing that everything could possibly fall apart in front of their faces without them even realizing what's happening.

After all the pizza is eaten, Fang, Dreslin, Ashley, and I say our goodbyes and leave. The drive to our headquarters is just filled with random conversation provided by Dreslin and Ashley. Mostly Dreslin. I think Fang figured out something is up with me because he kept stealing glances at me while he was driving. Which I wouldn't know if I hadn't been stealing glances at him too, but that's a whole different matter. Anyway when we get to the headquarters, Fang keeps me behind just like he did last night except this time for a more serious matter.

"Max, what's wrong?" he asks.

"Nothing." I say.

His eyes are filled with genuine concern when he says, "You and I both know that's a lie. I know you better than that." I look away.

"Max tell me," he says and reaches out his hand to turn my face so I have to look him in the eyes.

"It's something Angel said to me. She said, 'danger is coming'" I finally say.

"And you believe her?" he asks me.

I nod my head. "You haven't talked to her like I have. She knows a lot. And after our run-in with Jeb, I'm starting to feel like maybe something is going to happen. Something we can't stop." I say.

When he hears me say this he gets a protective look in his eyes and says, "No matter what happens, I'll always be here with you Max. Whether it's fighting for you or beside you. I promise."

"What if you can't keep your promise?" I ask in a low voice.

His fierce gaze saddens a bit as he says, "Then I'd have to be dead."

I nod my head slowly and say, "We should go inside and get some sleep."

He leans forward and kisses me on the forehead. "Ok," he whispers.

Did my heart just skip a beat? I think it did. We walk inside together. He hugs me tight and says "goodnight" when the elevator stops on his floor. When I get to the top floor, Dreslin and Ashley are sitting on the couch waiting for me.

"Weeelll?" Dreslin asks when she sees me.

"Well what?" I ask back.

"What did he want? Did he confess his undying love for you? Did you confess yours?" she rants.

I glare at her and say, "No, he just wanted to know if something was wrong."

"Aaaw he cares!" Dreslin exclaims.

I just roll my eyes at her and say, "I'm going to bed. Night."

"Night," they both say. Before I leave, I see Ashley give me another worried look. I try to reassure her with my eyes that everything will be fine. At least I hope.

AN: here's the next chapter. It would've been up yesterday, but I got extremely stuck. Hope this is okay. REVIEW!


	11. Chapter 11

Max's POV

"Max!" I wake up to Dreslin shaking me with a frantic look in her eyes. Ashley is standing behind her looking extremely shaken up.

"What? What's wrong?" I ask, forgetting my sleep immediately and sitting up.

"It's Angel." Ashley says.

"Well what about her?" I ask, getting a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Nudge just called me. She's gone." Dreslin says. I feel disconnected from my body now.

"Gone?" I ask.

"Yes gone, Nudge says they all went to the beach and Angel disappeared while they were there."

I look at my clock and see that it's early afternoon. I had slept a lot later than I usually do. This cannot be happening. And she tried to warn me too. I hop out of bed.

"Have you told Fang yet?" I ask.

"No not-" too late. I'm already moving toward the door and heading to the elevator. I don't wait on Dreslin or Ashley. I get off on Fang's floor and run to his room.

"FANG!" I call and pound insistently on his door. He opens the door and looks at me wonderingly.

"It's Angel..she..she's gone!" I sputter.

"She tried to warn me, but I didn't think.." Fang pulls me into his arms and I barely register his lack of a shirt.

"Max calm down and tell me what's going on. What happened to Angel?" he asks in a soothing tone.

"Dreslin woke me up and told me that Nudge just called and told her that angel disappeared while they were at the beach." I manage to choke out. His eyes widen a bit.

"I bet its Jeb." I say pulling myself together and hardening my voice.

"I don't want to be part of his sick plans. We need to get to Iggy and start looking for places he could have taken her." Fang nods and let's go of me to pull on a shirt and grab his keys. I go back up to tell Ashley and Dreslin that we're going. They both agree to come and we hurry to Fangs car. This time there is no arguing over who gets shotgun. We all just want Angel back. So Fang flies to their headquarters where everyone is sitting in a grim silence and waiting on us. Gazzy's face is gaunt with obvious concern for his sister. Iggy is comforting Nudge on the couch. Fang and I tell Iggy to come talk to us in the kitchen when we walk in.

"How did you let this happen?" Fang whispers with ferocity to Iggy.

"I didn't!" he answers back in anger.

"You're supposed to be protecting them." Fang says.

"Well I can't keep a finger on them at all times and I'm sorry if it's not an eye, but in case you haven't noticed, I'm BLIND!" he says back, obviously upset at his lack of vision.

"Hey, hey, hey. Both of you stop." I say in my harshest tone for Iggy's benefit and put a mean glare on Fang for good measure.

"This is NOT helping Angel so grow a pair and work together or I will do this on my own." I finish. They both put on a mean face in defiance before eventually giving in.

"Fine." Iggy mumbles and Fang just nods. So that's how it's going to be then?

"Alright, so we have to assume that Jeb isn't working alone, but that it's all of the creepy scientist agents together." I say and they both nod in response.

"So where would a bunch of scientists be doing their experimentation?" I muse.

"Somewhere remote. So people don't hear what they're doing in case things get messy." Iggy says. I nod.

"And we have to assume it's somewhere in California because of all the people who have gone missing around here." Fang adds.

"Good. So we should research abandoned buildings or any areas that aren't populated, perfect for twisted scientists to put their toys. Now isn't working together fun?" I say.

"I'll go get a laptop." Iggy says and leaves.

I sigh and ask Fang, "Can't we all just get along?" He smiles sadly at me and shakes his head no.

"Didn't think so." I say.

Iggy comes back with the laptop and we start our search. I'm not going to bother you with the boring details of our search that took a few hours, but by the end of it we had a list of places to check out.

"Ok Fang." I say with an exhausted sigh. "You're driving."

"Hey Gazzy! Nudge! Ashley! Dreslin!" I call. They look over from where they were watching TV patiently.

"We're going out to look for wherever Angel is." I say. They all start offering or demanding to come along.

"No way are you coming. We aren't sure where she is so either you'll be useless or you'll get in the way. To make sure neither of them are possibilities you'll ALL be staying here. Got it?" I say.

They reluctantly agree with me because I'm just so darn persuasive. So we drive around to the places in the northern part of California first until well past nightfall before we convince ourselves to go back and continue our search in the morning. When we get back, we had to tell everyone there was no luck with our search. I hated that because I had to see the hopeful look in Gazzy's eyes die away. It nearly tore me to pieces.

That night, I have a dream that I was running down a long corridor. Everything was white. I see Angel in a room through an open doorway; she is tied up in a chair. I scream, "Angel!" and run even faster. Right before I get to the room though, the door slams in my face. I'm left to bang and bang on it to no avail.

"There's no hope for you Max." I hear a voice say. When I turn around, I see Jeb a little ways down the hall. I run to him and grab him by the collar of his lab coat and say, "Open the door!" but he just starts to laugh one of those creepy evil laughs that all the bad guys seem to have. Then I feel a prick in my arm and pass out.

That's also when I wake up breathing heavily and sweating in Angel's bed, where I was sleeping for the night. I look at the clock and see that it's 4am. I groan and lay back down to wait for sleep to take over me again. When I wake up again it's about 10:00. I get up, yell at Iggy and Fang to get up too then take a shower and change my clothes. I wait for Iggy and Fang on the couch.

"What are you two? Girls? Took you long enough," I say when they finally come out.

"Takes a lot to look this good." Iggy says.

"This is a rescue mission, not America's Next Top Model." I say.

"Explains why you look bad." Iggy says.

"You can't see me, idiot." I respond. He just smirks and shrugs.

"Well, what's your excuse?" I ask and look at Fang.

"I don't know." he says.

"Wonderful," I say with sarcasm. "Well lets go."

This time our search of southern California works out. Like the seventh place we check out on our list looks right. Its somewhere in the desert, miles and miles away from civilization. There's a fence that runs around it. We see people in lab coats going in and out plus my skin crawls just being near it. Sounds about right don't you think?

I have Fang park behind a clump of bushes.

"Alright. It's show time. So how are we gonna do this? Charge in, swords drawn and demand for her back?" I say trying to think of a strategy.

"As great a plan as that sounds, maybe we should go in, try NOT to be seen, and search for her." Fang suggests.

"That's always a good idea too I guess." I say with a nod.

"You got any suggestions Iggy?" I ask.

"How about we just blow the place up?" he says.

"Because we have no way of making sure Angel doesn't get hurt that way, but maybe if we get her out first we can blow them up." I say, trying to appease his pyro side.

"Ok," he agrees only slightly disappointed.

"Then let's do this," I say and get out of the car.

We walk to an area of the fence that's near the back of the property and climb over it. Then we sneak in through a back door. As we shut the door behind us, there is an immediate difference in atmosphere. Everything here is white, just like in my dream. It's so cold that I feel chill bumps start to rise on my arms. Also, it smells like a hospital or a doctor's office. Anything sterile.

"It feels like death in here," Fang mutters from behind me. Well, there's another, still accurate, way to describe this place.

"Yeah," I hear Iggy agree.

"We'd better get moving if we want to find her." I say and lead them down the hallways of doom.

There are many observation rooms in the building. You know, those rooms with a one way glass where you can see what's going on but the people inside can't see you? They all have surgical tables in them. I shiver whenever we pass by one, sorry for the poor souls those tables are meant for.

In some of the rooms, we saw people in cages. Except they weren't just people anymore, they were mutated. There were multiple people with hair growing on their arms like wolves. Apparently that was a work in progress. There was a little boy with scaly skin like a snake. He just whimpered in his cage and stared at us. I tried to talk to him, but he hissed at me. Then there was a little girl with cat ears and her eyes were like diamonds. That isn't even half of what we saw. Let's just say we saw these scientists' experiments at their best and worst. Some of these poor people weren't even alive sadly. More than once we saw a mutated figure lying unmoving in its cage.

I have no idea what possessed these so-called scientists to do this experimentation, but I know one thing for sure. I'd give anything to stop it.

"I think we should split up," I say to Iggy and Fang after checking another room with no luck.

"But-," Fang starts.

"This place is too big. We'd cover more ground and be able to get out of here faster," I stop him before he can start.

"You're right," Iggy says.

"If anything goes wrong, just get out of here. We'll meet out at the car in an hour okay?" I say.

Iggy nods, but Fang locks gazes with me.

"Iggy, you continue straight down this hall and take the hall that branches off to the left. Fang, you take the one on the right." I say.

"Okay," Iggy says and heads down the hall.

"I'll be fine," I say to Fang once Iggy is a good distance away.

"How do you know that?" he asks.

"You're just gonna have to trust me," I say.

He nods then turns away to walk down the hallway without looking back. Just like that, he's gone.

I sigh quietly and continue checking the rooms along this hall on my own. Poor Angel. I swear if they've hurt a single hair on their head, those scientists are going to be in for a whole lot of pain. If there's anything I've learned from being an assassin, it's how to cause pain and how to end it.

As I reach a turn in the hallway I hear voices. I slow down and listen to them. It sounds like a man and a woman talking in low murmurs that I have to strain to hear.

"Where are they?" the male voice says.

"They'll be here," the female voice says.

"Maybe they aren't as qualified for this as I hoped," the male voice says again.

"They are and more," says the female.

Their voices are starting to sound familiar so I dare to peek around the corner. What I see nearly stops my heart.

AN: Here's the next chapter. Hope it's okay. Reviews appreciated.


	12. Chapter 12

Max's POV

What I saw made me question everything. All the people I know. Wondering whether they've lied to me like one of the people I'm looking at now. Because apparently the 'woman's voice is Angel. She set us up to draw us here. The man she is talking to is Jeb. I would've thought that Angel was above his crazy influence, but maybe she's just as crazy as he is. What with her 'knowing' things. And her 'warnings'. I quickly turn back around the corner and begin to contemplate my next move. What should I do? Should I show myself and kick the snot out of them both? I know I could. Or should I just silently follow them to see if I could maybe find out what their plans are? I decide to show myself and wing it from there. So I step out from behind my hiding place around the corner and ask, "You talking 'bout me?"

Angel and Jeb both whirl around quickly at the sound of my voice. "Max!" Angel exclaims with surprise and a guilty look.

"You know, I don't think traitors deserve to look guilty." I say wryly.

"Max, you don't understand. I can explain." she says with a grimace at my words.

"Should've thought about that before you had me scouring California to rescue you," I say.

"Maximum, so glad you could join us." Jeb cuts in.

I turn on him in a heartbeat, "And YOU, you're one of the crazed scientists that probably caused this. Are you the one that gave her the visions? Are you why she knows things? What have you done to her?" I say with a glare that he visibly flinched at when I turned to him.

"Max, please listen to us. He's trying to help." Angel pleads.

"Yeah, trying to help kill people and use as a science experiment," I scoff.

"No it's not like that. Just listen for a second." Angel tries again.

"You know what? I've listened for this short period of time and haven't heard s single thing I've liked so far. I think I'm done listening now." I say and storm around my corner and go straight for Jeb since I want to avoid hurting Angel too much. I've obviously caught them by surprise with the speed I move at. In almost no time at all, I've stormed over to Jeb and punched him good in the gut. As he keels over from the force of my blow and wheezes, I grab the back of his neck and squeeze as I whisper into his ear, "By the way, my name is MAX." and then turn around and slam him into the wall behind us. I slam him hard enough that he is knocked unconscious from when his head hits the wall when it snapped back.

One of my problems temporarily solved, I turn to Angel. "Why?" I ask simply.

"They want to use you and Fang to create a new world order. He said that you were born to rule. To lead us. He promised me he'd fix my inferiority. He said he would make me as great as YOU Max. Maybe better." she says to me with a look in her eye that I'd say looks pretty close to fear with an underlying of shame, but I also see the defiance. There is a confidence and slight anger in her voice when she says this. I don't believe this. The girl is twisted to the point of no return almost. What does she mean leader? New world?

"They want to make everyone have some type of modified DNA once everything is perfected. Humans are too weak the way they are now." she explains as if reading my thoughts. Oh wait, she probably can. She nods at me as I think this. I almost groan aloud. Grrreeeaat. Sarcasm people.

"They're lying to you. This can't be serious. And if so, I'll stop it." I say.

She looks at me in pity and says, "You can't. It's too late."

"Then I'll try. You need to decide Angel. Are you with us or against?" I ask.

"Don't do this Max." she pleads.

"No, YOU don't do this Angel. What about Nudge and your BROTHER? Do they mean nothing to you? What do I tell them?" I exclaim. She just looks at me pitifully.

"Well then when you decide why you want to do, you know where to find us." I say calmly and run past her to try to find Iggy and Fang to tell them what just happened.

"IGGY! FANG!" I yell as I run through the corridors of the building. No reason to be discreet. I already found what we were looking for. Random scientists peek out in the halls when they hear me yelling and not too long after a security siren starts to go off. I don't care; we'll be out of here soon. I see a dark shape moving in front of me.

"FANG!" I yell over the siren. He sees me and runs over to where I am.

"What's going on?" he asks.

"Don't worry about it. I'll explain later, but right now we need to get out of here so help me find Iggy." he nods mutely. We start down a hall adjacent to the one I found him on yelling for Iggy the whole time. It doesn't take long for HIM to find US actually.

"Max! Fang!" we hear him yell down a hall.

"What's going on?" he asks when we get to him.

"I'll explain later. Let's just get out of here." I say.

"What about Angel?" he asks.

"Don't worry about her. Let's just GO before we become part of these freak experiments!" I exclaim. So we have to begin a search for the exit we came through. On the way, we meet quite a few guards which we quickly take care of. We're good for something at least. Sooner or later we find the exit though. We race out and don't stop until we reach the car. By the time we get there, we have to lean against the batmobile to catch our breaths.

"Ok Max...you owe us one HELL of an explanation as to why we left Angel in that place without finding her." Iggy manages to gasp out.

"I did find her." I respond.

"Then why did you leave her!" he yells.

"I didn't leave her! She didn't want to come with me!" I respond with just as much heat.

"Wha...what?" he asks.

"Thank you for letting me explain. When I found her, she was talking to Jeb. She set us up Iggs. It was part of some plot to get Fang and me here. She's working with them and when I offered her the choice to stay or go...well let's just say it's the reason she's not with us right now." I see the information slowly sink into Iggy. His face starts to fall and when I look at Fang I can see astonishment in his eyes as he processes what I'm saying as the truth. None of us could have possibly imagined this.

"Why?" Iggy finally asks. I think about what Angel says about wanting to be greater than me and how they want to change humans and inwardly shudder.

I decide to keep it to myself and say, "I don't know," in a whisper.

"Let's just go." Fang murmurs and gets into the driver's side of the car.

There begins our drive which went by in utter silence except for a muttered, "We should've blown the place sky high," from Iggy. Personally, I agree.

Either way when we get back, Nudge, Dreslin, Ashley, and Gazzy are waiting for us just like before. Their faces fall when they see us arrive without Angel also like before, but this time when Ashley asks, "No luck?" I have something to tell them.

"We found the place. And her." I say. I watch their faces and Gazzy's quickly becomes anger.

"Well why didn't you bring her back!" he exclaims and jumps up.

"Sit down Gazzy, there's something I have to tell you all." I say.

He sits and I continue, "Angel set us up. And Jeb helped her do it. I gave Angel the choice to come back when I found her, but obviously she chose not to."

Now I watch their faces fall or become surprised. Just like with Iggy and Fang.

"Well why didn't you drag her back her no matter what she wanted?" Gazzy asks.

"I'm not a dictator. I couldn't force her." I say with a sigh.

They ask questions. I decide to keep the specifics of the scientists from them and just say, "I don't know," to their questions about it. I tell Ashley and Dreslin that we're going to be staying with Gazzy and Nudge for the night and escape to Angel's room as quickly as possible. I don't want to be bothered. Today has been crazy and I can't even believe half of it happened. So I decide to try and go to sleep although it is by no means a peaceful one.

AN: I'm sorry I'm just now updating, but I considered taking down this story for a few days. I'm not as happy with where it's going as I ought to be. My original plan for this was soo different. I actually feel bad about it. The reason I wrote this chapter is the two reviews I got for the last one. Thanks(you know who you are). I'll keep going with this and maybe it'll become better. The next chapter will be longer so don't lose faith in me. I'd like at least seven reviews for this. Just so I know people still read it. In case you need a little help, here's a universal topic: Twilight vs. Harry Potter. Thoughts?


	13. Chapter 13

Max's POV

5 days. It's been 5 days since the day Angel left us. It's taken that long for us to accept that she might not be coming back and return back to a semi-normal state. If we were even normal to begin with.

In case you're getting tired of the number five, here's a new one. Seven days. It's been seven days since the day Fang kissed me. Now I know what you're all probably thinking: What? Angel left and the world might be ending, but you're thinking about the next time you get some! For those of you who ARE thinking that, well it's not like that. Since that day we found out about Angel's betrayal, it's been like she died. Everyone has been kind of empty. Even me. And Fang? He's just been there. That's the only way I can describe him. He hasn't made any move to speak to me. Or anyone. He just nods his head, shrugs his shoulders, and watches the rest of us silently. Maybe he is waiting for us all to crack. Well whatever it is, that's why in the very back of my mind there is a channel where my thoughts are permanently glued on Fang. Fang. And more Fang. Does he no longer like me? Was the kiss just an in the moment thing? Do I smell? I'm pretty sure I don't have a disease! I know I'm not the best looking, but am I downright repulsive? Deep breaths. Sigh. See? I think I might be going crazy.

"Max!" Nudge calls, pulling me from my daze. Why are people forever yelling my name?

"That's my name, don't wear it out." I say and look at where she is standing in the doorway with 'What do you want?' expression on my face.

"Can we go somewhere? Do something? I'm tired of just sitting here completely depressed and wasting away my valuable free time," she whines.

"Mhm. Then what do you propose we do Nudge?" I ask. Her face breaks into a grin.

"Weeelll…" she drawls out and I prepare for my ears to bleed.

"Dreslin and I have been talking about going shopping for a while and we heard that there's going to be a carnival not too far away from here and we think that'd be a whole lot of fun so can we go shopping today and then spend the day at the carnival tomorrow? Please, please, please Max! And you have to let us get you something too! So could you go talk to Fang please?" she says and gives me bambi eyes.

"You've got to be kidding me." I mutter.

"Nope." She says, still working magic on me with her eyes.

I let out a huge breath and run my fingers through my hair, "Ok, but I have some conditions.  
I say.

"Okay," she responds, nodding eagerly.

"We all go and if you get me ANYTHING pink, I will hurt you. So where's Fang?" I ask casually.

"Thank you Max! This'll be awesome! Uuum…I'm pretty sure he's in the gym." She says.

I nod and hop off the bed to make my way to the elevator, "Oh and make sure you tell Iggy and Gazzy." I say before I go.

"Please don't make me go in their room. They're working on some freaky new bomb," she pleads with me in genuine terror.

I'm almost tempted to laugh. "Then don't touch anything." I say and close the elevator door.

So when Nudge said Fang was in the gym, I expected him to be doing some intense workout while, preferably, shirtless. When I walk in though, he is lying on the mat, head turned away from me. What's up with him? I lean against the doorway for a second and look at him. His dark silky hair, tan arms, and well defined muscles. I walk to where he is and around so that I'm looking down on his face. He's sleeping! I stare in disbelief. He looks like a little kid. An insanely cute kid, but a kid nonetheless. There's none of his hard mask when he's sleep. I almost hate to wake him up. Almost. An evil smirk crosses my face as I pull my leg back and kick his rock hard abs, sending him sliding across the floor. Well he doesn't really slide across the floor. He just moves a few inches, but either way it wakes him up fast. His eyes snap open and he hops up. Good 'ol assassin reflexes. His eyes narrow at me once he sees my evil smirk.

"I think you've got a bit of drool on your lip," I say.

His face flushes in embarrassment as he wipes at his lip. Wow, I should be around when he wakes up more often. He's slow to put on his mask. Seeing him blush has to be the most amazing thing I've ever seen. He sees me watching him and lifts an eyebrow in innocent curiosity. "What?" he asks.

I shake my head and ask back instead, "What's been up with you since Angel's been gone? You speak less than usual. Or rather, not at all. Not even me. You're more…empty." Oops. Masks back up.

He sighs and the mask drops. I think we're making progress. He runs his fingers through his overgrown hair and says, "It's just that everyone has been upset after what happened with Angel. I needed this week to…think." His eyes avoid mine.

I scarcely dare to breathe after he says this. "Oh, I see." I say in response.

He snaps his eyes to mine when he hears the rejected tone I let slip into my voice. Now it's my turn to look away.

"Max…" he breathes out.

"No it's fine. Really. I just wanted to tell you that Nudge and Dreslin want to go shopping today and then spend the day at the carnival tomorrow. You know you're our preferred mode of transportation." I cut him off and ramble on, sounding more like Nudge than I ever have before.

I turn to walk away right after when he grabs my arm. When I look up, his eyes are pleading with mine as he says, "No. It's not you Max. Don't think that. I still…I still…" he struggles for the right words to say for a second before I see him make a decision with his eyes.

He moves his hand from my arm to my cheek. He comes closer to me and my breath hitches when he places his lips gently to mine. I feel his concentration as he wraps his arms around me and tries to convey with the kiss what he couldn't say aloud. It's slow, sweet, and loving. I could really get used to this. It has to be unreal, but when Fang pulls away and I open my eyes, he's still there.

I feel a blush creep onto my cheeks as Fang looks at me, "Sooo…uum…I should…go get ready to go…shopping." I say awkwardly and pull out of Fang's arms. I see quickly masked disappointment flash over his face before he covers it with an amused smirk.

"You're actually going to go shopping with Nudge and Dreslin?" he asks.

"Well more like they'll drag me around unwillingly. It just depends on whether they let me go or not." I say with a slight shrug of my shoulders. He chuckles in response.

"So I'll tell everyone to be ready in thirty minutes?" I ask him and he nods.

I turn and am almost out the door when he says, "Oh and Max?"

I turn around to see that he somehow silently managed to get right behind me. "Whoa, silent much?" I tease and he smirks before he bends down and quickly pecks me on the lips. I blink in surprise.

"I don't know when I'll be able to do that again." He murmurs softly before turning me around so I can continue my walk out of the door.

My thoughts on the ride back up the elevator linger on Fang's last words to me. That he's thinking about kissing me again. Well, at least I broke his silent streak. When the elevator door opens to the top floor, I hear what sounds like an explosion followed by a shriek from Nudge. I hurry toward the shriek which is coming from the bathroom. I walk in to see toothpaste splattered across Nudge's face, hair, and shirt.

Torn between outright laughing and trying to be concerned, I settle for asking, "I thought I told you not to touch anything?"

"Well I'm sorry if it LOOKED like regular toothpaste!" she snaps at me.

"Gazzy! Iggy!" I call. They walk in. Gazzy grinning sheepishly and Iggy just flat out grinning.

"No bombs in ordinary looking objects." I say.

"Yeah," "Sure." They respond then turn to go.

"Be ready to leave here in thirty minutes!" I call after them. I think I hear them high five each other and I roll my eyes.

"You think you can be ready to go by then?" I ask Nudge.

"Yeah sure if I skip a whole other shower." She says, practically twitching from irritation.

"Do that," I say and walk out to go find Ashley and Dreslin. They are sitting on Nudge's bed talking.

"Hey, shopping in thirty minutes," I say. Ashley raises an eyebrow at me, but nods in agreement. Dreslin shouts, "Awesome!" then starts bouncing up and down in excitement.

Iggy or Gazzy might have spiked her orange juice this morning just for shiggles. I leave them to go change into some clothes and brush my hair.

AN: I originally planned for this to be longer but I lost what I had written and I'm going to continue looking for it for at least the next two days, if I can't find it ill rewrite it so I'm not requiring anyone to review since this is my fault it's not the whole chapter I wanted. Sorry..


	14. Chapter 14

_Recap: Iggy or Gazzy might have spiked her orange juice this morning just for shiggles. I leave them to go change into some clothes and brush my hair._

I don't do much. Just put on an old t-shirt and some comfy jeans. Honestly, no one at ANY mall is worth it plus I just don't care enough.

So when I come out to wait on Fang with Dreslin and Nudge, they both look at me and then at each other before Dreslin finally asks, "Max, WHAT are you wearing?"

"They're called clothes." I respond.

She and Nudge share another look, "Now I'm glad we're going to the mall." Nudge says. Dreslin nods in agreement.

I just roll my eyes at the both of them as Fang walks in the room. He looks at me and says, "It's time to go."

A light shiver goes through me because of the look he gives me. I nod and get up. Dreslin and Nudge are so excited about going that they suspect nothing and follow behind us eagerly, talking about what they want to buy. In the end, I ride shotgun with Fang while Dreslin and Nudge sit in the back. Ashley and Gazzy ride with Iggy who follows behind us.

We stand outside our cars in the parking lot of the mall and I start giving everyone the rules.

"Okay guys. Stay with at least one person at all times. You know, buddy system? Try not to cause a lot of trouble and don't kill anyone. Understand?" I say in a serious voice.

"Yes ma'am." "Sure thing Max." "Whatever." "Uh huh" "Yeah" See Fang for nod of head.

"Right. We'll meet up in a few hours. Everyone keep your phones on. Let's go." I say then proceed to trudge toward what I believe will be my doom.

When we walk in, I almost groan aloud at all the brightly colored advertisements and unsuspecting people. That is until Fang slides up to the side of me and asks, "Wanna be my buddy?"

"Um sure..just let me check with…" I trail off, seeing that we are the only two left of our group. I think I see Iggy and Gazzy walk into a hardware store. Ashley, Nudge, and Dreslin having already disappeared into one of the many various shops.

I look back at Fang and shrug my shoulders then say, "Sure."

We start walking farther into the mall and he asks, "Well where you want to go?"

I think about it for a few seconds before responding, "Food court," with a grin.

"You're hungry?" he asks with a smirk as we change our direction toward where the food court is.

"I'm always hungry." I say, giving him a 'no duh' look.

"Fatty," he says and pokes my side.

"Yeah, what of it?" I ask playfully and jump out of poking range.

""Nothing." He says and chuckles as we approach the food court.

I give it a quick scan. There's a good even scattering of teenagers at tables, moms with kids, couples, old people, and plenty of places for a hungry customer to choose from. During my scan, I spot out exactly what I want.

With a huge grin on my face, I turn to Fang and point it out.

"There?" he asks with amusement.

I nod my head yes then grab his arm and drag him along, ignoring the spark that shoots through me when my skin touches his.

"Hi. Welcome to Coldstone's. What can I get you?" a sweet looking old lady asks when we approach.

"Uuuum…I want a double scoop of cookies 'n cream and cookie dough ice cream in a waffle cone please." I say.

"Alright and what about you?" she asks Fang.

"Vanilla and chocolate waffle cone." He responds.

"Vanilla and chocolate?" I say while giving him a weird look.

"Well what else am I supposed to get?" he asks me.

"Well you don't get something straight. That's just no fun." I say.

"Here you go." The nice lady says and hands me my cone then proceeds to make Fangs.

"Then call me plain Jane then." Fang attempts to joke.

I look him blatantly up and down and say, "No I don't think that suits you," then proceed to lick my ice cream enthusiastically.

"And here you go." The lady says and hands Fang his ice cream. He pays for them and then we proceed to just walk around again.

As Fang and I walk around the mall and eat our ice cream, we just talk to each other. It's actually really nice. We don't fight or argue. There's a little teasing of course, but we just act like good friends. It's funny that I've never noticed that we get along really well when he's not being annoying and I'm not obsessing over being better than him. In my own way, I already am. "You're a great leader Max," I remember Angel saying that.

When Fang and I finish our ice cream, he points to a video arcade store and challenges me to a game of air hockey which I, of course, accept. So we walk in and Fang puts the coins in the machine, we each go to one side of the table and prepare to play.

"I hope you know you're about to lose," Fang says to me with a heart-stopping grin.

"I hope you know you're wrong," I reply with all of my confidence.

And this is where I wish I could tell you I kicked his butt and shot down all of his cockiness, but it was quite the opposite. I. Lost. Three times. To FANG.

At the end of the third game, I groan and throw down my paddle.

"Aw what's wrong Max? Mad you lost?" Fang walks to my side and taunts.

I shoot him a glare. "No one else needs to know about this. Got it?" I say in the deadliest voice I can muster to cover up any defeat I'm feeling.

"Of course. Your wish is my command. Don't want to ruin your tough girl image. I get it. I understand. Max remains undefeatable," he replies with enough sarcasm to rival me.

I just continue to glare at him as I lean against the air hockey table. Fang glances around before he positions himself in front of me and places his hands on my lower back.

"What're you doing?" I ask him, retaining my glare, but glance around as well. There are a few younger kids mixed with a few older teenagers at some of the other games around us.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" he says with a smirk then proceeds to slowly rub his hands in circles up and down my back, kneading into it with his thumbs.

I slowly start to melt like butter under his hands and his gaze. He is looking in my eyes the whole time. Eventually my own glare is gone.

"Max," he says after a few minutes.

"Mhm…" I say, not really wanting to ruin the moment.

"You aren't mad at my awesome air hockey skills anymore, are you?" he asks.

I chuckle lightly before I shake my head no at him.

"Good," he says before stopping the miracle his hands were working on me and grabbing one of my hands in his then says, "Let's go." And proceeds to drag me out of the arcade.

"Where are we going?" I ask him.

"I don't know," he says, keeping my hand in his even when he finally slows down.

I see a few girls glance at me with jealousy in their eyes as we walk by.

"You think we should call the others and head back?" I ask him.

He shakes his head no at me.

I breathe out a heavy sigh and ask, "Then what?"

I see him think about it for a couple seconds before he says, "Borders?"

I mull over the idea for a second. I'm not much of a reader, but a good book every once in a while never hurts.

"Okay," I agree and we make our way there.

We stay in Borders looking at joke books, those random fun fact ones, and just goof around. It was actually fun. Eventually though, Nudge calls and says that they are all ready to go and waiting for us by the car. I tell Fang it's time to go and guess what he says? "No,"

"What do you mean no? We have to leave eventually," I say.

"I want to stay here. With you. Alone." He says in defiance.

"Oooh, well that isn't going to happen." I say.

"I know that," he says sadly.

"Well let's go. Everyone is waiting." I say and yank at his arm.

"Hang on just one second," he says huskily and pulls me closer to him.

Unlike our kiss earlier today, this one is urgent. Needy. I can tell he's holding nothing back as our lips move together. He's probably trying to fit the years of constant teasing and anger into one kiss. I have no problem with it. His need and urgency, surprisingly matched my own. And I can honestly say it scared me how much we both needed this. The sense of closeness we got today. Just being together. It's exhilarating.

I don't know how long we stay in that little area of Borders. I don't care. I just know that we bought one joke book then when we get to the cars where Nudge, Dreslin, Ashley, Gazzy, and Iggy are waiting and Nudge says, "What took you guys so long? I'm like sooo tired from shopping. Oooo you should see the stuff we got you Max. It is like too cute! You're going to look soo GREAT in everything. We got a lot as you can tell from the bags. We would have gotten more, but we realized that we had to carry everything back so we decided to stop. Well what did you and Fang do? You didn't buy anything but a book? That's no fun at all! It defeats the purpose of even coming to the mall,"

I don't say anything about her ranting either. I just let her go on and on. All through the car ride too. Even when we get back to headquarters. What do I care about anything right now? Gazzy could let off a stink bomb and I don't think I would have minded…well… I take that back. That probably would snap me out of whatever high Fang has me on. Oh well. Sleep time. Maybe when I wake up, I'll be thinking coherent thoughts again…

AN: I'm SORRY! Had a writer's block. Don't hate me. Just put any and all anger in a review. Please? I really think that'd help with the next chapter. *hint hint*


	15. Chapter 15

AN: I have 50 reviews! YAY! Btw that part about air hockey really happened to me. A friend of mine and I went to the arcade and he MURDERED me at it. It was really upsetting. So Happy Mother's Day to all of your mothers out there!

Max's POV

I wake up and look around, thinking something's wrong. Why do I think something's wrong? Well this is the first time, after sleeping here, that someone hasn't woken me up. I've been jumped on, yelled at, drenched in water (don't ask), and even slapped into consciousness. I think I deserve to be a little paranoid if you ask me, but right now it's completely silent. I look at the clock at the side of the bed. It says its 9:16. Everyone must still be sleep. I decide to go to the kitchen and fix myself some cereal.

"Max!" I hear Nudge yell at me a couple hours later.

"What now Nudge?" I ask, exasperated.

"We need to figure out what you're going to wear to the carnival!" she says, walking into the kitchen.

"What do you mean? I'll just stick on some jeans and a t-shirt like normal." I say.

Before I even finished my sentence, Nudge is shaking her head no. "We are NOT having a repeat of yesterday so get your butt to my room so you can try on some of the clothes we got you," she says forcefully.

I glare at her and when she bravely glares back I sigh and silently walk to her room. What? I know when I'm fighting a losing battle.

Therefore, we spend the next hour and a half going through a craptastic amount of clothing that Nudge and Dreslin bought just for me. Oh joy. Please note my sarcasm. All the while they both critique how everything fits me. I have never had people insult me so much without punching them in the face. It's almost unheard of. By the end of it all though, we decided on something for me to wear for today. I'm wearing black skinny jeans and a loose red button down shirt with the first few buttons undone with black Chuck Taylors. Nice and simple thankfully.

"Yay! Max you look SO much better than you would if we let you dress yourself!" Dreslin says excitedly.

"Thanks," I say wryly. "And it only took an hour and a half to do it!" I say with fake excitement.

"Oh stop with the drama Max," Nudge says.

"Whatever. Just hurry up and get dressed so we can go." I say.

"I really wish you'd let us do your hair and make-up," Dreslin says.

"No can do. Have to maintain some of my dignity. Maybe another time though." I say.

"You mean it?" Nudge asks hopefully.

"No." I say and walk out.

Gazzy and Iggy are sitting in the living room when I walk out. They stop talking when I come in so they most likely are planning a new bomb.

"Whoa Max, why do you look like a girl?" Gazzy asks when he sees me.

"Nudge and Dreslin," I say simply and sit beside him.

Fang comes in a few minutes later and besides a slight widening of his eyes, he shows no inclination to the change in my clothing.

When Nudge and Dreslin come out, we drive to the carnival in the cars we usually ride in.

There are a lot of people at the carnival. Even so, it looks really fun. A Ferris Wheel among other rides, smaller games in booths, and a lot of different food smells waft through the air.

"Okay, same rules as the mall. Have fun you guys," I say and we all split into the same groups as we did yesterday.

So as Fang and I are walking around and eating cotton candy, guess who we see? Let me give you a hint. They're our two favorite people. Still don't know? Well its Sam and Lissa coincidentally. They're making out near the Ferris Wheel.

I point them out to Fang and say, "Looks like they got over us real fast."

He looks, thinks for a second, and then says, "It's actually a perfect fit."

"I agree." I say.

We start to walk by them, but it's just our luck that Sam notices us before we can get all the way past.

"Oh hey Max," he says, all charm even with Fang beside me and Lissa hanging off of him.

"Hi Fang," Lissa says in what I'm sure is her man eating voice, but to me sounds like she's constipated.

Do they have any shame at all? It's really disgusting.

"Hi," I say, not even trying to attempt to be pleasant. What had I ever thought was cute about him?

Fang gives Lissa a nod. I feel special, knowing that Fang has the decency to actually talk to me.

"Where's everyone else?" Sam asks.

"Around here somewhere," I respond.

"So are you two like together or something?" Lissa cuts in and asks rudely.

Me being me, I respond just as rudely. "Yeah, what's it to you?"

"Hmph. Nothing. Just wondering how he could stoop so low as to be with you." she says.

"Actually I think it should be ME asking YOU that," I say with a laugh.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asks, her voice getting higher; she takes a step closer to me.

"Exactly what it sounds like. Or are you not even smart enough to know when you're being insulted either?" I ask.

"You whore! I should..." Lissa starts, but I cut her off.

"Now, now, now, calling me a whore isn't going to solve the fact that Fang doesn't want you." I say.

She strides toward me and raises her hand to slap me in the face, but I grab her wrist before she even makes it that far.

"Violence isn't the answer." I say into her face threateningly. I grab a slushy from someone walking by then dump it on her head. "But a slushy to the head always is," I finish satisfactorily.

I turn to the surprised guy who's slushy I took and hand him three dollars and say, " Sorry 'bout that."

Then I grab Fang's hand and walk around the shrieking Lissa. I almost feel bad for leaving her with Sam. Almost.

When we're a good distance away, I stop walking and turn to Fang. "Why did you let me do that?" I demand.

He finally let's some of his emotions through and chuckles then says, "You don't understand. That was one of the funniest things I've ever seen,"

I roll my eyes and say, "Well, I'm glad to provide you with a source of amusement from day to day."

"Don't get upset with me. You're cute when you're angry and jealous." He replies and gives me a peck on the lips. "C'mon, let's go get on that ride over there."

What he points to is what looks like two cars attached to each other that each have like 24 seats. When the ride starts, the cars swing around in a 360. The highest point of the ride looks to be about 30 feet.

"Yesss!" I exclaim when I see it.

We wait in line for about thirty minutes. We watch the people in front of us get on and off. For some it's the perfect thrill ride, for others it scares them witless, and to others it just brings up their dinner. For me, it's peaceful. When Fang and I get on, the 5 minutes the ride lasts are moments to not think. As everyone around me is screaming, I just feel the wind whipping my hair back and the adrenaline that surges through me the higher we get.

We get off and Fang asks, "What do you think of the ride?"

I give a small grin and say, "Best ride ever."

After that, we get on a few other smaller rides before we decide to eat and then try some of the games in the booths.

We stop at one of those games where you have to knock the small plastic cylinders that are stacked up off with a plastic ball. This big burly guy just got done trying. He kept coming close, but never got them all down.

"Good luck kid," he says to Fang when we come up.

Fang just smirks and says, "Don't need it."

So he gets 3 balls to try and knock them over. The first time he gets them all except the two on the bottom.

"That was just a warm-up," he says to me.

"Suuure," I say with a laugh.

Of course the second time he knocks them all over. The third time too. The guy running the booth looks thoroughly impressed.

"Pick either two small prizes or one big one," the guy says gruffly.

Fang looks at me and says, "You pick."

I'm surprised, but nevertheless I look over all of the stuffed animals on display and pick a small panda.

"You pick one," I then say to Fang.

He then examines the animals and picks out a Siberian Husky.

"So why'd you pick a panda?" Fang asks me as we walk away.

"Because pandas are the best. Why'd you pick the Husky?" I ask back.

"Because Huskies are the best." He says back in what I can only guess is his impression of me.

"Hmmm…it's getting late. Let's get on the Ferris Wheel and then we can go back. Okay?" I say.

He nods and we make our way there. As always, the Ferris Wheel has the longest line of anything else out here so we end up waiting almost another hour to get on.

Either way, we do eventually get on. When we get to the very top, we can see the whole of the carnival and even beyond that. Not to mention the stars in the sky.

"It's beautiful up here," I say to Fang.

Fang drapes his arm across my shoulder and whispers into my ear, "You're even more beautiful."

I don't respond. Instead I just lean my head against his shoulder. He kisses my forehead and we silently stay like this until it's our time to get off.

Afterwards, we meet up with everyone else so we can leave.

This day at the carnival really did all of us a lot of good. We all just needed time to have fun and relax a little bit. My favorite part of it though? The carnival food. I love funnel cakes especially. They're the best. Not to mention the French fries though and the random humongous turkey legs. Wow I am fat. Anyway, enough ranting about food.

The ride back is quiet. Nudge and Dreslin are not talking for once. Most likely tired. I know I definitely am. I'm pretty sure we all are too tired for the shock that awaits us when we get back to headquarters.

"Oh my gosh." Nudge breathes out.

We all get out of the car, not really believing what we're seeing.

"Hi guys," she says with a sheepish grin from where she is sitting outside the building. "What took you so long? I've been waiting for hours."

"Angel," Gazzy says, his voice cracking.

AN: This is also partially based on a carnival I went to. The ride is a real one that I got on. Sadly I can't remember its name. This update was thoroughly inspired by one reviewer in particular- kk24 ()- your review literally made my whole day. Thanks!

And I also love pandas that is real. So what are your favorite animals? Tell me in a review. You could also tell me your favorite part of carnivals. Or maybe just tell me how you liked the chapter.


	16. Chapter 16

Max's POV

I immediately see that this situation is not going well at the moment because after Gazzy nearly broke down in tears we all got quiet and are now sort of just staring at Angel.

So I step forward and put on my best tough love face then say, "What are you doing here?"

Steel. That's what it sounds like. I have no sympathy for traitors.

"I thought about what you said Max and realized that I needed to come back. I missed you guys way too much." she says.

"It took you seven days to realize that? If we were important to you at all, you would have come with us when I first asked." I respond.

"There were some things I needed to do. Stuff to work out." she says offhandedly. "But I'm back now," she says with a sweet smile.

"And you think we'd forgive you just like that?" I ask. "Because if so, you are sorely mistaken."

Her smile falters a bit. "Well of course not, but I'm sure we could get past that eventually. And you can't possibly be speaking for everyone Max. Nudge and Dreslin? You two missed me right?"

Nudge and Dreslin both look at each other warily before they each give Angel a small smile.

"Of course we did Angel," Nudge says.

"And Ashley?" Angel then asks.

Ashley gives a slight nod of her head, but you can tell she's struggling with what to think of her.

"Fang? Iggy?" Angel asks them.

Instead of just Fang showing no emotion, it's Iggy too.

"We saw that place Angel," Iggy says.

Angel nods that she understands.

"And what about you Gazzy? You're my brother. Do you hate me?" she asks in a low voice.

Gazzy is silent for a second before he asks, "How could you?" in a hurt tone.

"It was a choice that I made," she responds.

"How do we know if we can trust you Angel?" I ask her.

"That's the thing," she says quietly. "You can't."

After she said that, the atmosphere around us just got even gloomier.

"Well it's getting late. We should all go inside and get some sleep. Angel, I was sleeping in your room, but since you're back I'll find somewhere else to sleep."

Angel nods silently at me in gratitude then we all head into the building. There is no fun tonight. No joking around or anything. We all just silently get ready for bed. It's all we can do at this point. Keep occupied. I'm getting blankets and pillows to put on sofa so I can go to sleep when Fang calls out my name.

"Max."

"Yeah?" I ask.

"You don't have to sleep on the couch. You should come sleep with me." he says, thinks about what he said, and then blushes. "I mean not like that. Not that I don't want to. Just not unless you wanted to... not that I'm pressuring you or anything. It's fine. We can just..."

"Fang!" I cut him off. "Please stop while you're ahead. For your sakes and mine," What the heck is wrong with him?

"Sorry...So you wanna?" he asks.

I nod yes and follow him to his temporary room on the second floor.

The room is a bare off-white with a full sized bed in the middle, a closet, a dresser, and a door on the side leading off to the bathroom.

When we walk in, Fang stops awkwardly in the middle of the room and looks around. Then he scratches his head before looking at me and asking, "You need something to sleep in?"

"Yeah," I say and watch him grab a t-shirt and basketball shorts out of his bag that he tosses to me.

I walk to the bathroom to go change. As I change, I think about Angel being back and what that means for us. And no matter how sincere she sounded, I really doubt she came back because she missed us. I finish changing and walk out to find that Fang had changed into shorts and a wife beater and sitting at the end of the bed.

He looks at me when I walk in and asks, "What are we going to do?"

I immediately know that he's talking about Angel. "I don't know," I answer and sit beside him on the bed.

He puts his arm around my waist and slides me closer to him.

"Everything will be fine," he says soothingly to me.

"You and I both know we don't believe that," I say.

That quiets him.

"Well then we should at least get some sleep," he says eventually. He turns off the lights and then begins to pull me backward so we could crawl under the covers together.

"Goodnight Max," Fang whispers to me in the dark.

Soon enough, I fall asleep with the comfort of having Fang's arm around me.

* * *

When I wake up the next morning, I admit that I have absolutely no clue where the heck I am. Before I start panicking, I think back to last night and remember Fang's offer to sleep with him. Head outta the gutters people. Anyway, that stops me from throwing his arm off me and kicking him out of the bed. In fact, I close my eyes and listen to his even breathing. Eventually I hear it stop and assume that he's awake. I silently smile to myself as a plan cooks into my head.

"Good Morn-," Fang starts, but I cut him off with my surprise attack.

I use my body's momentum to roll myself over so that I am on top of him and before he can do anything about it I quickly cover his mouth with mine. He doesn't resist and when I feel him kiss me back I smirk slightly and pull away.

"Good morning," I say.

"You do realize you're going to pay for that. Right?" Fang asks.

"I figured it was worth it," I say with a shrug.

He gives me a small smirk.

"So should we go up now?" I ask him.

I see him consider this before he says, "No, I kinda like this." Referring to me on top of him.

I punch him in the chest and mutter, "Pervert," before I hop off of him.

When Fang and I finally go upstairs to grab something to eat, we see Angel in the kitchen cooking breakfast.

"Good morning!" she calls cheerfully to us when we walk in.

We don't say anything. Just observe her making the eggs.

"Well don't just stand there. Grab a piece of bacon. You must be hungry." she says to our silence.

There is in fact a plate of bacon on the island which looks pretty good and I am indeed hungry, but I won't let her know that.

"Are you trying to poison us?" I ask. Talk about famous first words.

"If I waaaas, I wouldn't tell you now would I?" she says, still maintaining a cheerful tone.

I think she is the meaning of the phrase 'Don't let the cute face fool you'. I know now to definitely not trust the angelic facade she has in place on the outside.

"Hi guys!" Nudge says when she walks in, breaking through the still building tension.

"Mmmmmmm bacon!" she exclaims and grabs a piece which she starts to munch on.

I am really close to warning her against the bacon, but it's too late either way. Thankfully, she isn't turning blue or foaming at the mouth or turning into a cat so I think we're in the clear for now.

Then Nudge turns to look at me and asks, "Max, why are you in Fang's clothes?"

"Beecaaause I needed something to sleep in last night. Besides, guy clothes are much more comfortable than girl clothes. Scientifically proven," I make up quickly before she starts to get any ideas then look at Fang to see why he didn't help. He just shrugs his shoulders at me.

"Mhm," Nudge responds then turns her attention back to Angel's food.

* * *

In the days following Angel's return, it doesn't take very long for Nudge and Dreslin to come around to Angel. Soon enough they are acting as if she didn't betray us. As if nothing ever happened, but the rest of us know better than that. It's going to take a lot more than a little sucking up to get us to come around.

Trust is hard to gain and even harder to get back.

AN: Please review. Any ideas for what should happen next?


	17. Chapter 17

AN: For some reason I couldn't send a review reply so I'm going to put them in here.

black Rose: Thank you so much for that. I've been thinking about putting some more assassin action in it for a little while. I just didn't know how to do it. Now that I know someone else wants it, I'll try to think up something.

Gigglesandbooks: I actually really like that idea and I'm definitely going to use the concept of it so thanks!

Max's POV

I wake up to a piercing scream coming from someone. I jump up and rush out of my room, sword in hand. This seems all too familiar to me. I search around for the source of the irritating noise and discover it is coming from Dreslin's room. When I walk in, Dreslin is cornered by someone in an all-black stealth suit coming at her with a sleek black sword that has a blood red hilt.

"Max!" Dreslin yells.

Whoever it is turns around as I rush at him. His blade meets mine with a clang of steel. Surprisingly this guy has strength and almost gets me because I am caught off guard, but I quickly recover and shove him off of me. We begin to circle each other.

"Get Ashley and Fang! Hurry!" I yell at Dreslin who quickly turns to do as I asked.

"Who are you?" I ask the guy circling me.

No answer. I lunge at him, but he blocks my thrust.

"Not answering is considered rude you know." I say conversationally.

He makes jab for me which I easily block, but then he keeps doing that repeatedly. Blow after blow. Never diminishing the strength behind his attack. I begin to wonder how long I can keep this up when Fang storms into the room and moves me aside to take over my position. There is a burning fire in his eyes and a cold efficiency in his movements that lets me know that whoever this stranger is and however much strength he possesses, he has no chance against Fang. As if to prove my point, Fang delivers a lethal stab to his chest. I turn to discover Ashley and Dreslin leaning against the doorframe. Then we watch as Fang takes off his opponents mask to reveal a guy who looks even older than Fang. Seems to be of the Asian type.

"Do you know him Fang?" I ask, breaking the silence.

"No," he says then takes out his phone.

"I'm going to report this to the agency. Dreslin, get your sword and keep it with you. Stay together. We don't know how this guy got in here or whether there are more of them. Call Iggy and the others to make sure they are all right." he says going into director mode then walks out. Sometimes it's easy to forget who the higher up of all of us is, but it's times like this where we remember. Ashley calls Iggy and explains what happens to him. He says that they are all okay, but they'll be on alert. Dreslin grabs her sword.

Speaking of swords. "This guy's sword isn't bad looking," I mutter under my breath and walk closer to where his body is to get a better look at it.

"Max, you cannot have his sword. It's evidence." Ashley calls over to me. Oops. Didn't realize she would hear me.

"I'm just looking," I respond.

As I get closer to the sword, I see an inscription on the side in Japanese. _The Dragon_

That's got to mean something. Maybe we angered a couple of Japanese mobs or something. It's possible. Or a few big business owners or...well I'm going to stop. There are a lot of possibilities.

Fang comes back about ten minutes later and says grimly, "Looks like our vacations cut short,"

"There's an inscription on this guy's sword. It says _the Dragon_. Do you know anything about that?" I ask him.

"Yes actually, they're a separate Japanese branch. What I don't know is why they would send an assassin after any of us... The Agency actually thinks Jeb may be after this attack." he answers, face scrunching up.

"That makes sense. Even though it doesn't," Ashley cuts into our musing. "Jeb may have hired them to come after us just to throw us off. We know he has a reason to want any number of us. Dead or alive."

"That does make sense..." Dreslin agrees.

"We should go to the others." Fang says.

So we all pile into the Batmobile and drive over there. On the ride, an ugly thought pops into my head. Angel. It could be her. She could've betrayed us again. I decide to have a nice chat with her.

When we walk in, they are all sitting on the couch, swords in hands, waiting on us.

"Angel. Can I talk to you?" I ask tensely. No one says anything, but I can just feel them prepare for the worst. She nods and follows me. Angel still hasn't made it into my good graces yet.

I lead her into the hallway between the rooms.

"Did you betray us Angel?" I ask.

"No Max," she says seriously.

"Do you know if Jeb's behind it?" I ask, continuing my questioning.

"Most likely," she answers with a nod.

"Now tell the truth Angel. Have you had contact with Jeb since being back with us?" I ask.

She hesitates slightly before answering, "Yes,"

"What did he say? Did he mention the attack?" I ask.

Again she thinks before saying, "He may have mentioned another 'test' or something"

"And you didn't think to mention that?" I ask and my voice rises slightly.

"I didn't think anything of it. Jeb likes to just talk." she says like it's nothing.

All of my peaceful reasoning is running out of me. "Okay Angel, listen and listen good. You don't want to endanger us anymore because I am only so close to not hurting you right now. So it would be best if you tell me of any other friendly chats you might have with Jeb." I say threateningly.

"And you listen here Max. The only reason all of you are ALIVE right now is because I like you and because I don't want the guilt or your blood on my hands. So I would suggest you get over your trust issues right here and right now." she says back to me challengingly.

We lock eyes. At this point it's just a matter of whose will is stronger. I happen to know for a fact that it's mine so I Iet her have her fun thinking she's in control for a second before I step backward, cross my arms, and then say, "You're not going to win this,"

She steps back too and says, "You think I don't know that already?"

"Then we understand our positions here?" I ask.

"Yep," she nods.

"Just don't do anything too stupid," I say lastly before turning and leading the way back to the others.

She knows that if she endangers any of us in any immediate way, I won't hesitate to hurt her.

From the expressions on everyone's faces when we walk in, a good portion of our conversation was heard, but I don't care. This involves all of them anyway.

"So what now?" Nudge asks, breaking the silence.

"I suggest we wait for more orders from the Agency. They're looking into the assassin that was sent to us," Fang says then chuckles darkly.

"Hey Nicky, what's so funny over there?" Iggy asks.

"Someone tried to assassinate assassins," Fang answers.

This results in a hearty laugh from Iggy while the rest of us look at them like they've gone bonkers. Which they most likely have.

AN: So as you can see the story will be taking a change of pace. I hope it's not too bad, but as I've said before, I really let the story get away from what I wanted it to be. So review on whether this is good or bad.

P.S. Oh my gosh, I just re-read and edited this chapter and I actually really like it I hope you like it as much as I do! :) :) :) Please review!


	18. Chapter 18

AN: Hopefully this will take away some of the hate you are all feeling for me. I know because I feel it for myself right now.

Max's POV

All of us have been really on edge. We're still waiting for the higher ups to call and tell us what they want to do or want us to do about this situation we happen to be in. Fang seems particularly on edge though. Which is not the best for Iggy, who decides to take this as an opportunity to mess with him.

Fangs POV

We're screwed. We're screwed. We're screwed. Is it sad that this is the only thing running through my mind right now? Well then let me explain myself, with that assassin earlier; we got really lucky. 'The Dragons' are not the type of people you want to have paid off to come after you. How do I know? They tried to recruit me before. I just thought their methods were a little too...distasteful.

"Hey Nicholas!" Iggy calls from the doorway to the gym where I'm sitting in the middle of them room brooding.

I don't have time for any of his stupid jokes. "What?" I snap at him.

"What do you get when you cross a ninja turtle with an emo girl?" he asks me, unfazed as usual by the hatred in my voice.

"I don't care," I say in response.

"You!" he exclaims then laughs.

"You do know it's not polite to laugh at your own jokes right?" I ask.

"I can't help it when this one was just so spot on." Iggy responds.

"I'm getting sick of you," I say in a blunt monotone.

"I can't imagine why dear Nicky!" he says in a high girly voice.

"Are you begging for a fight?" I ask angrily. "Because at this point, that's what you're going to get."

"I couldn't be begging any more obviously than if I was on my knees," he says, adding a more serious tone to his voice and moving from his position at the doorway to inside the room.

"Finally. Took you long enough," I say and stand from my sitting position.

"I'm sorry, but I had to mentally prepare myself to fight the big bad Fang. Youngest Director the Agency has ever seen. You have quite a reputation going for you. Of course you must know this yourself." Iggy says.

I keep my face blank, but grimace on the inside. Of course I know about my reputation. Everyone does. Doesn't mean I like to hear about it. Or that I'm proud of it. Is being good at being a professional killer really something to be proud of? That is a rhetorical question by the way. But if any of you people out there are interested, it pays good.

Iggy and I start to circle each other. Looks of concentration mirrored on both of our faces as we try to figure out who will attack first. Iggy makes a lunge for me which I quickly dodge, but of course he knew that's what I'd do so when he senses me dodge he kicks out at my side. The force of his kick knocks me over. I let out a grunt as I fall to the ground.

"Something wrong Nicky?" Iggy taunts.

Looks like there's no avoiding this. So I stand up and face him again. No holding back now. I move closer to him and aim a punch at his face. He narrowly dodges it, but I follow it with another punch in his gut. He doubles over panting for a split second before he retaliates by swinging out one of his legs and knocking me off my feet. I feel a bead of sweat make its way down the side of my face. Looks like he's not going to make this easy for me.

I can't tell you how long Iggy and I are down here fighting, but at some point we both stop for a breath and to assess our injuries. I have the misfortune of having a black eye(he caught me off guard) and I'm aching pretty much everywhere, but I won't let him know that. He, however, got the worst end of the deal. He has a busted lip, a slight limp, and bruises everywhere.

"Truce?" Iggy asks breathing heavily.

I give him a curious look and ask, "Conditions?"

"I'll stop the teasing and call you Fang. We don't hate each other, yada yada yada. We be best buds and all that," he says.

As repulsing as being friends with Iggy is, I know we can't keep this up so I say, "Fine," and let out a huge breath as the tension left my body. I was coiled up tighter than any spring.

"So...friend," Iggy starts, "You and Max huh?" he asks and raises an eyebrow.

"You and Nudge huh?" I ask back, lifting an eyebrow of my own.

He laughs loudly despite the pain he must be in and says, "Touché,"

I shake my head slowly back and forth before putting my thoughts on Max. We're going to have to go back upstairs to get our injuries treated soon enough and I know the moment she finds out we were fighting she's going to think we're stupid or something.

"We've gotta go back up," I say to Iggy.

He nods as he realizes what this means, "She's going to kill us," he says, a look of pure terror on his face.

I nod.

"At least she's yours and not mine," Iggy mumbles.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I ask.

"That means you die first," he says with a smirk.

Crap. I give him a glare before muttering, "Let's just get this over with," and head to the elevator while he follows.

When we get to the top floor and walk out, Max is sitting at the island in the kitchen by herself drinking something from a mug an looking extremely restless.

She looks up when she hears the elevator ding. She takes in Iggy's appearance and then mine before nodding to herself.

"You two had a fight I see," she says calmly.

"Yeah," I confirm.

"And did that solve your problems?" she asks, still using a controlled calm voice.

"Yep, me and Fangy are best buds now," Iggy decides to add in.

"I see," she says, "Now did that happen before or after you two almost killed each other?"

Neither Iggy nor I respond to that. She nods to herself again then says, "That's what I thought,"

She gets off her stool and starts to walk to another room before she turns around and says, "Clean yourselves up, you both look like crap." then continues her walk out, her blond hair swinging behind her in its ponytail.

That was so hot.

"I think we got off easy," Iggy comments after she left.

"Yeah me too. So maybe we should get cleaned up? You don't look too hot bud," I comment to Iggy.

He chuckles and says, "It's not as bad as it looks,"

As if right on cue, Nudge and Dreslin come running out. Nudge with an expression of worry and Dreslin one of amusement.

"Max told us you two had a fight, Iggy are you okay?" Nudge exclaims as she starts to check on Iggy's still bleeding lip.

"You know I have a limp too," Iggy tells Nudge.

"Aw you poor thing. You need to sit down and elevate it. How bad is it? Is it a sprain? Oh I hope not," Nudge says.

"I love how much concern I'm getting," I say.

"Shut up Fang, you did this," Nudge tells me.

"It's not like he didn't deserve it," I try to defend myself.

"Fang, I at least know you're fine, although you might want to get some ice on that eye." Dreslin says.

"Thanks for the advice," I say wryly and put some ice in a bag for my eye then leave to take a hot shower and maybe relieve some of my aches and pains.

Max's POV

"I can't BELIEVE those two IDIOTS! What were they thinking?" I exclaim as I pace back and forth in front of Ashley. "What good is a beat up Iggy and Fang gonna be if we get attacked or have to go on an assignment? No good! That's what! They're going to need at least a day to recover. We're lucky they didn't break any bones because they wouldn't be going anywhere if they had! Iggy has a limp you know, that's bad enough as far as I'm concerned. I just can't BELIEVE them! I was close to hurting them myself, but they are lucky I'm such a nice person that I let them get away with it!"

"MAX!" Ashley stops me.

"Yeah?" I say and stop pacing.

"Yeah they're idiots, but can you please stop ranting and pacing? You're making my head hurt," she says.

"Oh. Sorry," I reply and sit on the bed next to her.

"I understand where you're coming from and I think we all just need to calm down and wait a little more for a call. I think the problem is y'all are too impatient," she tells me.

I sigh and say, "You're right,"

"Maybe you should go check on Fang, see if he's alright. Make up for your lack of concern from before," she says and gives me a meaningful look.

"I'll think about it," I mutter and walk out of the room.

Angel's cooped up in her room and Gazzy is working on another bomb so I know not to bother either of them. I walk to the kitchen/lounge area and see Iggy kicked back on the couch switching up ice packs with Nudge and Dreslin sitting beside him.

"How you feeling Igs?" I ask semi-politely.

"Been better," he replies.

"I know and that's your fault, so where is Fang?" I ask.

"Best friend? He went to take a shower," Iggy says oh so excitedly.

I immediately head for the elevator to get to his room. On the way I tell myself to not explode when I see him. Be calm. I take a deep breath at his door then knock.

"Yeah?" Fang says as he opens his door. He's still wet from his shower and holding a bag of ice to his eye. He's wearing a black tank top that's clinging to him and black shorts.

"Um...I just came to see if you were all right," I mumble as I lose most of my anger looking into his eyes.

"Oh yeah I'm good," he replies and steps away from his door so I could come in.

"That black eye sure doesn't look good," I say as I walk in.

"Its fine Max," he tries to assure me as he sits on the bed.

"Doesn't look fine." I say and stand in front of him to get a better look at it.

"It is, he just got a lucky shot in," he says.

"Mmhm," I say distractedly. I take the ice bag from the hand at his face. I take my own hand and lightly touch it.

"That doesn't hurt does it?" I ask him.

"Not a bit," he says.

"What about this?" I ask and apply some pressure to it.

I see him wince a little.

"Fine huh?" I say and place the ice back on it.

"You worried?" he teases.

"You do realize you were stupid for fighting him right?" I ask back.

"It was bound to happen." he replies.

"But you know now is not the time. What if we're attacked again? Having you or Iggy injured is not what we need," I tell him.

"Calm down Max. I'm not so injured that I won't be able to kick butt if I need to," he says soothingly.

"It's not that simple," I say and shake my head.

"Yes it is," he says and puts his arms around my waist and pulls me towards him.

"No it's not," I say.

He chuckles then says, "You are so stubborn," before he moves my hand with the ice pack from his face then brings my face to his. Is it bad that just one kiss can undo everything in me? The longer his lips move with mine, the farther away that voice in the back of my mind that says I shouldn't gets. Fang pulls me so that I'm sitting on his lap and trails kisses from my cheek to my collarbone and down to my neck then back up. I allow my hands to explore his torso as he does this. His wonderful abs and toned arms. He eventually brings his lips back to mine for one more lingering kiss before he pulls away and says, "This is simple,"

"Is it?" I ask quietly.

"It is," he answers.

"Yeah? Well put the ice bag back on your eye if you want to keep the swelling down." I say and give him the ice before sliding off of his lap.

"You going somewhere?" Fang asks when I stand up.

"I gotta go take care of something." I say.

"Sounds like you're going to kill someone," he says and stands up too.

"No I'm not. Just have to get some information," I say offhandedly.

"That might involve torture. Can I help?" he asks teasingly.

"No it's not like that." I say.

"Well I'm going up too at least. Can't stop me from doing that, can you?" he asks.

"I could, but I'm not going to." I say.

"Then thank you for your mercy my queen," he jokes again.

"You're welcome." I say and turn to walk out the door.

Now let me explain what I'm about to do. I'm going to force Nudge to tell me what's going on between her and Iggy. If she thinks I don't notice then she is sadly mistaken. Especially since she was doting on him and his injuries. I'm only being secretive about it with Fang because she obviously doesn't want anyone to know since she hasn't just told me about it herself.

We come out of the elevator to see that Nudge and Iggy are still on the couch, but Dreslin left.

"Nudge, can you come talk to me please?" I ask when I walk in.

She looks unsurely at both Iggy and Fang before saying, "Suuuure," and following me to her room.

I close the door behind us and turn to face Nudge who decides to sit nervously on the bed. "So what's up Max?" she asks.

"You and Iggy? Spill it right now."

She glances around before answering, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do know. Don't think I haven't noticed. I'm not stupid." I say.

She looks at me for a split second before letting out a huge breath of air and saying, "Fine. You win. What about it?"

"So I'm right?" I ask.

"Yes yes you are," she says exasperatedly.

"How long? And why Iggy?" I ask.

"About a year now. Whenever he came around there was something about him that I just...liked you know? Isn't that how it is with you and Fang?" she asks.

I didn't exactly expect her to turn this on me. I look away from her.

"Oh don't get embarrassed on my account. Don't think I didn't notice that you and Fang are together now. That's insulting. Especially with my level of relationship expertise that teen magazines and TV has given me."

Now it's my turn to look at her like she's crazy.

"Don't give me that look. Now talk to me. Give me all the dirty details." Nudge says in what must be her gossiping voice.

"And now I believe it is my turn to leave. Nice talking to you Nudge," I say and walk out the door.

"You're no fun!" Nudge calls after me.

When I walk out to where I left Iggy and Fang, I see them talking with serious expressions on their faces. Something must have happened.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

They both look at each other before Fang turns to me and says, "Max, we just got the call from the Agency."

Relief floods through then me say, "Good. What do they want to do?"

This time Iggy says, "They want us to get rid of Jeb."

What? "Get rid of? You mean..." I sputter out.

"Yeah. They want us to kill him." Fang answers.

Now I know I should be happy that they want us to kill this evil, vindictive, brain washing psychopath but it doesn't please me as much as it should. In fact, knowing who Jeb is makes me want to kill him less and lock him up with the crazies more, but I guess it has to be done. Now the remaining question is..."Who's gonna do it?" I wonder aloud.

"Actually, me and Iggy have already been discussing that. The Agency didn't specify on who, just the get it done part. We think that the two of us should go do it ourselves since for everyone else it's a lot more personal and they might hesitate."

"You mean the three of us right?" I ask.

"No Max, I mean the two of us." Fang says gently.

"What are you talking about? You have to take me too!" I say in a slightly raised voice.

"No we don't," Fang says calmly.

"Yes you do! He tried to set me up and mutate on me remember!" I exclaim.

"Exactly, you're too emotionally involved. You can't get in this Max." Fang replies.

"We'll see about that," I mutter under my breath before walking away.

Fang's POV

If I know Max, I know she's not gonna let this go. Which means she'll be coming along on this assignment whether we know it or not.

"Maybe we should just let her come?" Iggy cuts into my thinking.

"Nah man. It's best this way," I respond.

"Whatever you say. So are we gonna tell the others or what?" he asks.

"Maybe we should wait until afterward. We don't want any of them to have last minute changes of heart or nothing." I answer.

"Okay I guess. So when should we do this?" he wonders.

"Tomorrow night," I say.

Tomorrow night all of this will be over.

AN: Review please.


	19. Chapter 19

AN: Special update from camp! Sorry for the long wait, but I hope you might have gotten the chance to read the first chapter of a new story I added called, A Dark Knight. If not, check it out. So now, read on!

Max's POV

As I walk away from Fang and Iggy, I start to formulate a plan in my mind. I know that Fang probably realizes I'm not going to back down quietly and I don't care at this point. Tomorrow night. I'm going to have to work fast. So I head to the one person I know who can help me with scheming...Angel. When I walk into her room, she's sitting in the middle of her bed with her back facing me. I'm about to speak when she says, "Hi Max,"

That's so creepy. I close the door, lean against it, and cross my arms. "How'd you know it was me?" I automatically ask.

She turns herself around to face me and says, "I told you already. I know things."

"Mmhm. Well, I came to ask you for your help. Or do you know that already too?" I ask.

"No, I don't know everything, but this ought to be interesting. What can I do for you?" she asks back.

"Tomorrow night Iggy and Fang are going on an assignment to kill Jeb." I see a faint glimpse of surprise in her eyes at this bit of information.

"So the Agency called." she states.

"Not too long ago. Anyway, I want to go. I need to be there when they kill him or at least kill him before they get there. You have the most inside information on the layout of the grounds and where he would be at. You're going to help me get there and find him. This is not an option." I say.

"Of course Max. You know, if you ever make it out of this business you could be a lawyer." she tells me.

"Thanks but no thanks. I just want this nightmare over with." I respond.

"Whether you believe me or not. Me too. So here's what we're going to do. They're most likely going to take Fang's car for this so we can just steal Iggy's car keys and take his car. We'll follow them to the compound and from there I can lead you to Jeb. That will be our greatest advantage since they won't know where he'll be and will be blindly wandering around the building. When we get to him, that's when you'll do what you have to do Max. But let me warn you, deciding what that is will not be easy." she says.

I nod at her words and say, "I know what I have to do. So you just worry about yourself." then I get up to leave.

"Are you sure about this?" Angel asks before I walk out of the door. Her voice changes slightly to one of some concern.

"I've never been more sure about anything else in my life," I say then walk out.

Now what do I do? I walk out of Angel's room and go to the one person I know will make me feel better. Ashley. For some reason her quiet demeanor calms my ever-changing emotional one.

"What's up Max?" she asks when I walk in to Nudge's room where she's talking to motor mouth herself and Dreslin.

"Can you come talk to me for a second?" I ask quietly.

I see her exchange a slightly worried glance with Nudge and Dreslin before saying, "Sure," and following me out the door.

I don't speak until we've made it to the elevator so we were out of earshot of Fang and Iggy. "I need you to help me." I say.

She just nods in response. I love that about her. She takes everything as it's given to her. I get off the elevator and walk to the gym.

"So with what?" she asks when we walk in.

So I explain everything to her. From my feelings about Fang, to my feelings about Angel, my feelings about the Jeb situation, the order from the Agency, and the plans I made for tomorrow. Pretty much I just let a load off. I didn't hold anything back and thankfully she didn't say anything while I was talking. I don't need her to judge me, I just need her to listen for a second then give me an honest opinion.

"So what do you think?" I ask when I'm done.

She shakes her head and says, "I can't believe you've been going through all this and didn't tell me. I could really kill you, you know that?"

"Yeah I know." I say.

"Anyway I guessed about the Fang thing. And I know how you might not be able to trust Angel again. I understand. As far as Jeb? Max, I can't tell you what to do. That's something you'll have to figure out on your own. Follow your heart and what YOU think is right, and as cliché as that sounds. It's the truest advice I could give you. Being in the business we're in. Anything you do could cost you. So whatever it is that you end up doing, make sure you're willing to deal with the consequences." she finishes in a somber tone. I can tell she's really concerned for me and understands how much this is tearing me up inside.

I let out a sigh and say, "At this point, I don't really know what I'm going to do. Thanks for the advice anyway though."

"Anytime, just don't wait this long to come to me next time, okay?" she says.

"Okay," I say as she stands up and walks out, leaving me to my thoughts. I don't even know how long I sat in there before a voice calls my name.

"Max?" Fang says from the doorway.

"Yeah?" I respond.

"You should probably try and get some sleep." he tells me.

"What're you talking about? It's not that late." I say.

"It's 12:00,"

"Oh. How'd you know I was down here?" I wonder.

"When Ashley came back up without you, I asked her." he says.

I stand up and walk towards where he's standing at the doorway. "Okay well goodnight." I say and try to walk around him but he grabs my arm before I can escape.

"Max. Just promise me one thing." he says, looking into my eyes.

"What?"

"That you don't do something too stupid and put your life at risk," he says.

"What're you-"

"Just promise me," he cuts me off.

I let out an exasperated sigh and say, "Fine. I promise,"

"Good." he says and pulls me close to him. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

"You don't have to worry about that. I'm always careful." I say.

He lets out an oh so adorable snort and says, "Sure,"

"Trust me. I'll be fine," I say, looking straight into his eyes. When he gives me a small nod, I give him a peck on the lips and say, "Night,"

"Night,"

Sleep that night is near impossible, but eventually I do pass out. Hooray for me.

*time skip (the next day)*

"Max," a voice says.

I look up and see Angel in the doorway.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"Here," she says and tosses me a set of keys. I examine them; they're the keys to Iggy's car.

"How'd you get them?" I wonder.

"Don't worry about it. I have my ways." she says mysteriously.

I decide not to question any further. Hopefully, she left Iggy with minimal damage. "Have they left yet?" I ask instead.

"Not yet, they're getting ready too. Therefore, you should too. We'll leave right after them."

I nod and stand up to go find my sword. "Let's do this."

AN: Sorry if this may have seen boring and a little rushed but…I don't know. Next chapter, the BIG SHOWDOWN! Maybe..I just have to write it lol

-Please please PLEASE review


	20. Chapter 20

Max's POV

Currently, Angel and I are following Fang and Iggy to the pits of hell, keeping a fair distance behind them so that they can't see us. We watch as they pull up to the large complex and talk to each other briefly before they climb over the fence and make their way to the building. Only when we see that they're inside do we dare to get out of the car. No words are spoken between us. Our plans were made and now is the time to follow through with them. We climb the fence and make our way into the building just as Fang and Iggy did. As soon as we're inside, Angel leads me at a brisk pace to where she assumes Jeb will be. The testing labs. I try not to think about what that could mean.

All too soon it seems, Angel stops at a doorway and gives me a look that says it's either now or never. I suck in a small breath of air before opening the door and making my way into the room. Just as Angel said, Jeb is standing in front of a table in his white coat and writing on a clip board. I make sure to not look too closely at whatever it is he's writing about. He looks up when he hears me walk in. The look in his eyes is one of absolute terror. Good. But he quickly covers that up and attempts a pleasant tone when he says, "It's nice to see you again Maximum."

"I can't really say the same." I respond bluntly.

He ignores my comment and continues, "So what brings you back? I know that Angel isn't here anymore. Such a pity. Her loyalty to you is too great. Nothing that can't be corrected if only she'd stayed."

I practically snort at his words. "Loyalty? Angel is anything but loyal. And even so, changing people is wrong."

"Are you so sure?" Jeb asks then chuckles. "You have so much to learn Maximum. So once again I ask, why are you here?"

Well here it goes. I put on my best steely glare and say, "I came to kill you."

Jeb nods. "So the orders finally came. I expected as much."

I pull my sword out of its sheath and take a slow step toward him, letting no expression cross my face. "And you're just going to let me do it?" I ask.

"I've taken the proper precautionary measures in case something like this were to happen. My work will be continued. I don't worry about that." he answers.

I take another step forward. "You're really sick. You know that?"

"Of course you'd think that. Your eyes haven't been opened to the world yet. You don't see the necessity to what I do when in reality you live and breathe a reason."

"What are you talking about?" I ask as I take another step.

"You. You assassinate people for a living. You don't want to do that. Do you? You've hardened yourself so that you can ignore the fact that what you do is wrong. In the new world, there will be perfect beings. Not weak humans that are subjected to emotions."

"You're crazy." I say and shake my head.

"Crazy? Or a realist? You know I'm right. You just don't want to admit you're wrong. That the world is wrong. And that it needs to be fixed. We can fix it and you. Let us make you the first to undergo the transformation into perfection." he keeps going.

"No." I say and take another step forward.

"Let us Maximum. It's for the best. For your best. Don't you-". his words are stopped mid-sentence by my blade. I can't do this right now. Too many conflicting emotions are going through me. Pain. Regret. Burning anger. Sadness. Jeb's eyes are still looking at me. Both of us aware of what I've just done. "No. I don't want anything to do with you," I say to him as he dies.

"Max.." I hear a voice breathe out from behind me. I pull my sword out of Jeb then turn around quickly to see Fang standing at the doorway to the lab. I try to put a lock on my emotions, but obviously my best isn't good enough because I can tell Fang sees right through me.

"Let's go." he says and walks out of the door.

I walk silently behind him for a second before I ask, "Where's Iggy?"

"He went ahead with Angel," he answers.

We fall into silence again as we make our way back to his car. Iggy and Angel having already left it's just the two of us. In the car, Fang makes a call on his phone. "It's done," he says then hangs up after listening for an answer. He must've called the Agency.

He then turns and looks at me, searching my face for something. I'm not sure what though. Remorse maybe? Guilt?

"How are you feeling?" he asks quietly.

I shrug my shoulders in response.

He nods his head as if he understands the meaning of the world then asks me, "Do you want to go somewhere?"

"Where?" I ask back.

He shrugs his shoulders in response, copying me.

My mouth twitches a little before I nod my head yes. Riding off with Fang to who knows where seems like a better option than going back to the others and facing what I did.

As we drive away, I hear a series of explosions from behind us. I turn to Fang and give him a questioning look.

He just says, "Iggy."

Good 'ol Iggy.

AN: I don't think I even know what I'm doing anymore. Just review for the sake of my sanity please. Also, I saw the midnight premiere of Harry Potter, it was amazing anyone else seen it yet? If so, what'd you think? Personally, my favorite part is when Mrs. Weasly is fighting Bellatrix at the end and..well if you've read the book or seen the movie then you'll know what I'm talking about. It's really funny haha

PS: Also I'd really like some more people to check out my other story, A Dark Knight. It's actually pretty good. Better than this one even. But that's just my opinion.


	21. Chapter 21

Max's POV

"Max?" I hear Fang ask.

"Hmmm...?" I respond contentedly. So far we've been nowhere and done nothing but drive. I have the window down so I can feel the wind in my face. We've also been listening to whatever music Fang wants to. Which is either hardcore rock or rap? I've never wondered about what kind of music he likes to listen to before. Actually, I don't think I ever thought he listened to music. Somehow it never fit the killer persona he has. Then again, people could say the same about me.

"You know, us leaving is only convenient." he says quietly.

"What do you mean?" I ask, him having my full attention now.

"Since we aren't staying at the house with everyone else right now. We're able to take whatever jobs the Agency decides to give us." he answers me.

I look over at him incredulously. "You've gotta be kidding me!" I exclaim.

"No," he says and tosses some hair out of his eyes.

I groan with irritation. After all that we just went through, they're ready to put us back to work. I should've known better. "We don't have one right now, do we?" I ask.

He shakes his head no then we lapse back into silence. Not the awkward kind but the comfortable kind.

"Max," a voice says, interrupting my sleep.

"Go away." I mumble incoherently.

"I got us a room at a hotel. You can go to sleep inside." the voice tries to trick me into waking up.

I peek open one eye to see Fang standing outside the open car door. It's really dark outside besides the lights coming from cars, streetlights, and buildings. I.e. Our hotel.

"You go and come get me tomorrow." I say after closing my eye again.

I hear Fang sigh at my stubbornness. "It technically is tomorrow. Now come on." he says, trying to reason with me.

"No." I mumble.

So Fang does what only Fang would do without fearing for his life. He bends down and picks me up bridal style and begins to walk me towards the entrance to our hotel. A Marriott.

Fully awake now I glare at him and say, "Funny. Haha. You're going to put me down now right?"

"No." he answers me with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Put me down!" I demand. He ignores me as we walk into the hotel.

The guy at the front desk watches, amused, as I continue to struggle in Fang's arms.

"Have a nice night." he calls as we get into the elevator.

"Did you have to cause a scene?" Fang asks me when the door closes.

"Yes. Did you have to pick me up?"

"Yes." he answers with a chuckle.

I cross my arms and stay silent until the elevator stops and Fang carries me to our room.

"There's no way you can unlock that door with me in your arms," I comment to Fang.

"We'll see." he replies and shifts me so that he can reach his arm out to slide the key card into the door. When the light flashes green, he turns the handle and kicks the door in with his foot. Then carries me in over the threshold.

"Anything else I CAN'T do?" he asks with a smirk as he puts me down.

I grumble incoherently under my breath, not even saying real words, as I look around the room. It's nothing special. Just a normal sized room with two beds, a tv, desk, and lamps. I head to the bed closest to the door and belly flop onto it. A sigh escapes my lips as I close my eyes, ready to fall back into blissful sleep.

"Max. I'm sorry." Fang says as he sits on the side of the bed.

"What are you sorry for?" I ask surprised, my voice muffled by the bed.

"For getting you into all this." he answers solemnly.

"It's fine. You couldn't have possible known about Jeb and what he was doing." I say.

"No. It's not that. I'm sorry for getting you into the Agency. For training you. You deserve better than this. A normal life." he says.

To say that I'm shocked is an understatement. I would've never dreamed of an apology from Fang. Especially not for that. "It's okay. Besides, how normal could my life have been? Who's to say anyone would want to adopt me? I wouldn't want to be like any of those superficial girls like Lissa that walk around anyway."

"I'm sure someone would've seen how great you are and adopted you. You could never be like Lissa either." he says reassuringly.

"Yeah sure. Now shut up and let me sleep." I answer and throw one of the pillows at his head.

He moves his head to the side, being too cool to get hit, and chuckles. "Goodnight." I hear him say before sleep consumes me.

I wake up to Fang's voice.

"Las Vegas? Yes. Yeah. We'll be there." he says and hangs up the phone.

I look over in his direction and he is shirtless.

"Fang," I call from my spot on the bed.

He looks over at me and says, "Look who decided to join the world of the living.

"Whatever. So was that call what I think it was?" I ask.

He nods in response.

I resist the urge to groan and instead ask," Las Vegas huh? So who's the lucky victim?"

Fang shrugs and says, "Some hot shot casino owner. Names Dylan Garrett."

"Sounds like fun. How long is it going to take to get there?"

"5 hours."

"I better be able to at least hit the slot machines if we do this." I grumble.

"Just get up. If you stop complaining long enough maybe we can get food." he says.

Darn him and his knowledge of my weakness for food.

"Fine." I say, finally letting out my held in groan as I roll over on the bed and gracefully fall on the floor. Anyone detect my sarcasm?

"Don't laugh." I command. Practically sensing Fang reining his snickers in.

"Okay." he answers.

By the time I pick myself up, he has his shirt back on and looks ready to leave.

"I'm coming. I'm coming. Impatient much." I say as I put on my shoes.

"Okay let's go." I say and hop up after I tie my last shoe.

We check out of the hotel and walk to the car to start our drive.

mdifgvnfisongouisntris-line

"This is our guy." Fang says and shows me a picture that's on his phone while I happily chomp on one of my two McMuffins we got from McDonalds.

"Okay. So how are we going to get him?" I ask.

"He usually hangs in his casino. So we'll need to get him out. Too many witnesses inside." he says.

"Like bait?" I say.

"Exactly. Which is what you'll be." he answers.

"Do I have to?" I whine.

"Yes. You do. But first you'll need a change of clothing." he says.

dnmfiubgrnseisomegitspe-line

I walk into the casino our victim owns and the scene before me is a typical one. People out for a night of fun. People spending money with hopes of winning big. Some do and some don't. More don't than do. Some sober and a lot drunk. I scan the place, looking for our guy. I spot him talking to the bartender. Better get this over with. I walk towards him while giving him a once over. He looks just like he does in the picture Fang showed me. Blond haired, blue eyed, athletic build, and extremely confident. Shouldn't be too hard to catch him off guard, but this would be a lot easier if we could just get him while he was walking down a dark alley. I'm only slightly self conscious of the fact that my dress that we had to stop and buy for this occasion is too short. Ugh. The sooner this is over the better.

When I reach him, I give him a slow and what I hope can be considered sexy smile then say, "Hi."

He blinks before giving me a womanizing smile of his own and saying, "Hello. To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?"

It worked. Man Nudge would be proud of me. I sling my hair over my shoulder and say, "Nothing. You just seem to be one of the only sober, good enough looking guys in here to keep my attention. I was starting to get bored."

Smile still in place, he answers, "My apologies. I'll make sure to do something about that."

"Oh? And how are you going to do that?" I ask.

"I happen to be the owner of this fine establishment." he says.

"Really? Then I guess I picked the right guy huh?" I say and lean a bit closer to him.

"So where are you from?" he asks. "I haven't seen you around here before."

"Oh. Nowhere and everywhere." I say offhandedly. "I like to travel." I say and move my hand slowly to his leg, trailing patterns on it. I watch my fingers for a second before glancing up at him slyly. I see him swallow. Obviously affected by my forwardness.

"So..um..what's your name?" he asks.

"Max. Yours?"

"Dylan."

"Well Dylan. Do you want to get out of here? Go somewhere more private? My hotel is down the street." I say with a smile.

"Well...I guess. Just let me take care of something." he says and turns to the bartender. "You'll take care of things here?" The guy nods and gives him a wink.

I pretend not to notice. Dylan turns back to me. "You ready?" I ask and take his hand. He only nods in response. I start walking toward the front of the casino. Past tables and slot machines of all kinds and then out the door and into the street where it's significantly darker and quieter. I tug him along as far as the nearest back alley where I know Fang will be lying in wait.

"Where are we-?" Dylan starts but I cut him off with a kiss and push him against the brick building who's shadow we're in. Thankfully, he reacts like any horny guy and doesn't question me any longer. Instead he wraps his arms around me and turns us around so that I'm against the building instead. So he's the dominant type huh? I let him have his way since that'll work to our advantage. His hands start to feel their way up and down my body. Where's Fang? Just after I think that, there he is. His eyes so dark I can't see the pupils. Looks like I'm in trouble. I push Dylan away so blood doesn't splatter against me as Fang runs him through the heart. The poor guy never had a chance.

"Fang?" I say when he pulls his sword out.

"Was that really necessary?" he asks, turning his dark fury on me.

"Why? Jealous?" I tease.

"You have no idea." he says and moves towards me to possessively plant his lips against mine.

"Mine." he growls against my lips. I'm so distracted though that I forget to chastise him for being a sexist pig.

AN: The idea for this chapter. Not mine. It was actually a reviewer whose name i dont know right now, sorry.

-Review!


	22. THE FUTURE OF THIS STORY

Okay. I'm going to be honest here and say that I don't really have much else to add to this story so here's what can happen: End it here with a tear felt farewell and fond memories

Keep going with meaningless chapters of max and Fang's travels

Keep going with the ideas that you all so kindly give me

Or end it and post a prequel to this story, one that explains how they all got to where they are.

-Extremely sorry for the delay. School and band is keeping me busy.

-Anyway, leave a review or a message with your decisions

ADDED!

So after reading a couple reviews i had the idea of maybe just end it with one more chapter and go on to the prequel BUT heres the bonus for those of you who dont want me to completely end it and rather have a sequel on Max and Fang's travels. I DO have a few ideas floating around in my head of what i could possibly write about on that. So the last chapter would leave a little foreshadowing on what might happen during that time frame. If youd prefer that, id like to know so Ill have an idea about whether to start writing on the sequel or on the prequel or whether to do one then do the other. I dont know. It really just depends on who will actually read either one. So again, reviews/ideas are appreciated. Ill continue to update this on what IM thinking so i dont blind side you.


End file.
